If I Die Young
by XxTwistedIvyxX
Summary: Theresa lives a very solitary; easy; uncomplicated existence,But after a series of uprooting and disturbing events she is face to face with a group of vampires she hasn't seen in 50 plus years. What is her connection to the Cullen's?Why does she harbor such harsh feelings against sweet Carlisle? Will they ever be able move on?All while trying to find who is trying to frame her.C/OC
1. Chapter 1

******A/N: Alright first things first, I do not own Twilight or any of its' characters. They belong to S. Meyer..I do own Theresa..but I don't think anyone really cares. PLEASE! Visit my blog ( the link is in my profile.) for a more indepth summary, and photos, and PLEASE REVIEW! Other than that enjoy,**

**~If I Die Young~**

_Chapter One: Beginning of an End:_

* * *

I guess I should start at the beginning; they say that it's always a good place to start. I was born Theresa Bridget Maccallum; on November tenth 1942. Thomas and Gloria were my parents names. I was loved and christened and not to brag, but an beautiful intelligent young lady. I was head of my ballet class; Mrs. McCoy belived I would attend the American Ballet Company and become a 'prima ballerina' but it all changed when I hit fourteen and was admitted to the hospital and never quite got to leave.I was dieing; and that is a very good place to start.

_Chicago; Illinois 1959_

Theresa Macallum store up at the ceiling, the stark white paint of her room; hurt her eyes, and the placid smell of peroxide made her gag. Sliding her small delicate right hand, she gripped the trembling left hand pushing it hard against the itchy starched linens of the bed she was confined to. Pleading silently for the tremors to stop. Gloria; her mother a beautiful red head with a figure to die for, danced around her daughter's room doing her morning routine. Picking out an outfit for her daughter; planning her meals off the hospital menu, and quietly discussing the events at home.

"Soon, you'll come home. "She said optimistically; hope glittering in those deep blue eyes. "Mrs. McCoy cannot wait to have you back in class, your father misses you terribly." Her gentle voice trailed off, as she searched through the light pine colored dresser in the corner pulling out a dark navy pair of cabin boy pants and a simple but tight fitting white peasant blouse. He father never visited. He claimed it was his paranoia of hospitals; and Theresa had believed that for. Awhile. But now she was _grown _woman, and she knew. Knew he couldn't look at the deteriorating daughter, who could barely stand because the muscles in her toned 'dancer's legs' refused to co-operate anymore; her constant tremors; and tics. Laying the folded items on the bed; Gloria padded to the door; her flats making a grating slapping noise against the linoleum. She shut the door with as snap; hooking her arm around her daughter's middle she hoisted the nineteen year old up, who fidgeted and slapped her mother's hands away.

"I can do it!" she hissed shaky hands gripping the bed rail as she pushed herself from the bed, her bare feet touching the cold floor; sending shivers up her spine. The muscles in her legs spasmed wildly as she put her weight on them; sending her crumbling to the floor with a loud yelp. Rushing to her side Gloria hoisted her girl back up sitting her on the edge of the bed. "Okay; maybe I lied..." she muttered bitterly. Her dark blue eyes watched enigmatically as her mother bent down on her knees sliding a pair of fresh underwear up her invalid legs; followed by the pants. The door flew open and a nurse in her late fifties with green eyes and graying hair slinked to the room.

"Is everything alright...So sorry." She backed out as Theresa glanced over her shoulder; a humiliated flash pashed over her subtle features. She would have been beautiful stunning even, hell a few months ago she was but now…if she could just get her face to stop twitching. It only did it when once in an awhile. But it _always _happened when_ he_ was here. He...was amazing… a simple crush from a girl who had no life anymore...couldn't have one. Her doctor, doctor Cullen...was...amazing...in so many ways..._ oh let me count the ways;_ she couldn't help but let a girlish chuckled pass her coral lips. He was amazingly kind. He had never once gotten frustrated with her twitches…unlike some of her older doctors. He always talked with her; never once reminding her of the fact that in a years time she might now be here anymore. Plus; he wasn't hard on the eyes…at all. He had to be a genius…he had meantioned once that he was twenty three…I repeat twenty friggin three! She couldn't help but wonder from time to time what his SAT scores must have looked like. Hers were pitiful. Dancing was the only thing she'd ever really had going for her career-wise..it was all she had ever wanted to do..and now...well, that wasn't an option. She allowed her mother to tug the blouse over her head as she appraisingly took a step back, tapping a manicured fingernail against her bottom lip.

"You're so lovely." She cooed; smoothing the long tangled mass of hair the covered her daughters face. Bending her knee slightly she slid next to Theresa a brush making its way through the dark brown tangled mess.

"Can I have a cigarette?" Theresa said softly her eyes settling on the window; peering through the vertical blinds. Dark cloudy day. Just like she felt.

"No!" her mother glowered up at her as she slipped navy ballet flats on her petite feet, grabbing her ankles and swinging her legs back onto the bed. She bustled closer fluffing the pillows attentively.

"Come on." The girl moaned. Gloria raised a sculpted eyebrow; digging through the purse she slipped a cigarette between Theresa full lips and lit a match. Hurrying to the window she threw it open waving the wafting smoke with her hand.

There was a gentle knock at the door. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Anyone home?" a handsome face peeked around the door, and she smiled. Struggling she pushed herself up to sit Indian style, she waved meekly.

"Hi, Doctor Cullen." Her little teenaged heart pitter pattered furiously in her chest; as she looked into his topaz colored eyes and her mother chuckled sweetly. It was so cute; she remembered her first crush.

"Gloria," he nodded, picking up the clip board that sat on Theresa's end table. His eyes scanned it furiously before he looked up offering her a half smile.

"Doctor Cullen," she sighed dreamily. "I'm gonna go get a cup of coffee, are you ok?" she glanced to Theresa.

"Yeah fine," she muttered, grabbing hold of her trembling left hand willing it to stop. But it didn't. Doctor Cullen sat across from her on the edge of the bed his topaz eyes meeting her deep blue ones; he had a similar shade once; he couldn't help but remember. Those gorgeous honey shaded eyes traveled to the shakily hand that she was trying; in vain to hide. He eyed the cigarette that sat between her lips;with distaste. Quickly so fast she didn't even realize what happened he plucked from her lips tossing it out the open window.

"Disgusting habit." He commented dryly, "Very bad for you health." Theresa snorted loudly, her petite arms crossing over her chest.

"Really?" she raised a dark eyebrow. "Doc, encase we forgot I'm…well, you know." She shrugged. He simply nodded; being around her was a task. A trial to his will, her blood for the last year smelled sweet almost citrusy, for one who always prided himself on control, being around her made it difficult…but not impossible.

"How do you feel?" He looked up from the chart. Holding out his hands to her; she already knew the drill, she grasped his hands in hers, and the coldness of them didn't even faze her anymore. "Squeeze as hard as you can." He reminded her, waiting he quirked eyebrow as her fingers tightened slightly but barely. "As hard as you can, Theresa." With a flustered sigh she groaned.

"I am!" she snatched her hands back folding them in her lap. A worried look crossed her beautiful features and she couldn't help but feel guilty.

"I'm not stuttering today..."she said hopefully, and he smiled but it was false she known him long enough to tell."Doc?" he finished up his notes, setting the chart down he smiled genuinely.

"Yes, dear?"

"How long have I been here?" he quirked an eyebrow; she kept a tally he knew she did. She'd told him.

"Two years." He smirked "and fifteen days."

"Oh...you're good!" she tossed her head back and laughed; it sounded like music. Seriously she composed herself as the laughter subsided. "Can you do something for me?" she leaned closer to him; her scent filled him he had to pull back or he feared what would happen.

"Depends on what."

"Can you take me outside?" she said hopefully.

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright first things first, I do not own Twilight or any of its' characters. They belong to S. Meyer..I do own Theresa..but I don't think anyone really cares. PLEASE! Visit my blog ( the link is in my profile.) for a more indepth summary, and photos, and PLEASE REVIEW! Other than that enjoy,**

**~If I Die Young~**

_Chapter Two: Bury Me in Satin:_

* * *

_Chicago: 1959_

He had taken her outside the heavy grey rainclouds hovering menacing above; wheeling her under a large tree he sat down casually on the bench next to her wheelchair as she smiled watching the children across the street on the hospitals' playground. Her eyes glittered and she took a deep mournful breath.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he slid a cold hand on her shoulder; the electrical surge pulsed though each of them as she closed her eyes composing herself, when they flittered open she smirked.

"Nah..." she shook her head. "A dollar…they'll be worth a lot more once I'm a goner." She laughed callously at her of color joke. Shaking his head he muttered that it wasn't something that was funny. "Pretty aren't they?" she pointed to the orange and red colored leaves that gracefully fell from the trees.

"It's your birthday next week." She nodded. It wasn't question; more of a statement. He sighed loudly; his breath caught his his throat, if he had tears they would've fell.

"Hey, Doc." She said trying her best to be up beat; "What's that saying? 'You can't save 'em all'…just do me favor?"

"Anything..." he said breathily.

"Make sure. If my mom doesn't; that I have two pennies for the ferryman." She store into her lap, not looking up a cold finger slid under her chin lifting her gaze to his.

"I will," Her eyes were like the ocean; clouded with turmoil. He wanted her desperately, to take her in his arms console her tell her she would be fine. Esme...He reminded himself what would Esme say about him_ wanting her?_ It was a betrayal; one that he would never act on.

"It would be really easy...for someone...to...I don't know..." she twisted her hands almost violently. "Make a mistake on my morphine tonight."

"Theresa we've discussed this…"

"No!" she slapped her linen clad thigh. "You talked I listened. Now it's my turn...Carlisle." she tested the name rolling off her toungure, surprised when he just smiled not reprimanding her for her forwardness. "I know what will happen soon….you know even better than me! I don't want THAT. I don't want anyone to remember me like that." She hissed.

"I will not do it."

"So you'd rather I suffer..."

"Never."

"What about that thing you all take! …" she waved her hand in the air thinking…what was the stupid thing called ? 'Ding! "You know the hypocritical oath!" she said pointing and accusing finger at him. Carlisle laughed a loud boisterous laugh out, she'd never heard him laugh so...freely.

"Do you mean the Hippocratic oath?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever my point is….losing ALL my bodily functions…that's not suffering? That's not degrading or humiliating?" she raised her voice a bit. "Either way. End game? I die...theres no way around it" she chewed at lip, in an agonizingly sensual way.

"My answer is still the same…"

* * *

It went on like that for months everyday she got worse and worse every day when her mother would excuse herself Theresa would practically beg the good doctor to just 'off her' already. She saw him every day; except when it was sunny. Which was kind of odd, but he always took his family hiking or camping or something. He was a good man, and her crush deepened, she couldn't help it. She hadn't left the hospital in over two years; you try have someone so sweet and caring look after you that long…you get a bit attached. It didn't help that the man was absolutely stunning to look at.

Carlisle was doing his rounds when he decided to go checkup of the small woman; surprised he found her door open. She never kept her door open she hated visitors other than himself her mother and the occasional extended relative. She was. Interesting, for terminal patient. She everyday was well dress stylishly; hair done make up applied. She was easily one of the most stunning creatures he'd ever seen. Oval shaped face with soft features, lily white unblemished skin, deep dark blue eyes and a pouty heart shaped mouth.

Someone had moved her.

Instead of her normal position in bed, staring ahead at noingthingness. She sat in the sticky light blue vinyl chair next to the dresser; but in front of the large window. With trembling hands she lifted a Styrofoam cup to her lips, taking a slow tentative sip. The cigarette trapped between her index and middle finger trembled slightly. She wasn't well; he knew it. It wouldn't be too much longer now, her eye muscles response had slowed considerably; last time he checked. She store out the window her right fingers clutching a pen as it flew furiously over the piece of paper she wrote on.

"Theresa." His deep musical voice made her jump nearly an inch. Slipping coffee down the front of her blouse.

"Son of a!" she moaned; snatching a handful of tissues as she tried to blot the small stain slightly above her breast. Carlisle smiled a bit as he took the tissues from her uncontrolled trembling hands in his own, kneeling on one knee in front of her chair as he took over the task that she was failing at. Much to her embarrassment, her lily colored cheeks burned furiously as she glanced back out the window careful not to look at his devastatingly handsome face. "I'm s-s-sorry." It came out barely a whisper with a slight hint of a stutter to it. He smiled up at her, she felt herself sag as she gazed into those topaz colored eyes. God Help her. She fought the urge to sigh as he tossed the crumpled tissues in the waste basket; before lying one of his cold hard feeling hands on her thigh as he stood. Her eyes shot up staring.

"Doc, you really need to get you circulation checked out." She smiled. A soft chuckle came from between his lips.

"I'm fine." He laughed with a smile, his hand giving her thigh a gentle squeeze. "But thank you."

"Whatever.." she rolled her eyes dramatically," Who knows maybe I'll see you in hell…" she chuckled and then a look of realization crossed her face.. As Doctor Cullen looked taken aback at the mention. "Nah," she shook her head her long waist length dark hair fluttering around her face. "You could never get sent to hell." She said barely above a whisper. She hadn't meant for him to hear her, but he did of course.

"If I may, what are you writing today." He chose to ignore the dreadfully unpleasant conversation for today. Her blue eyes seemed to light up; and she smiled widely showing off her pearly white teeth.

""I guess it's the start of a song..or a poem…something" she starched at her hairline, with her index finger taking a final drag off her cigarette before stubbing it out in the clear glass ashtray. Carlisle leaned over her small figure slightly; his eyes scanning her. God; he smelled good; she could have let her eyes roll back in her skull.

"May I?" he asked with a smile their eyes meeting, as his fingers grasped the corner of the page.

"Sure." She replied with a shrug. His honey colored eyes scanned the jerky; loopy looking cursive writing.

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song__  
_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors_

_Oh, and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_

_Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby__  
_

_The sharp knife of a short life, but I've had just enough time._

"It's not finished, I have to write a few more verses but I'm stuck for now." She grimaced her pouty lips pressed against each other.

"You'll finish it, " he choked on the air that hung in his throat. "I have no doubt."

.


	3. Chapter 3

******A/N: Alright first things first, I do not own Twilight or any of its' characters. They belong to S. Meyer..I do own Theresa..but I don't think anyone really cares. PLEASE! Visit my blog ( the link is in my profile.) for a more indepth summary, and photos, and PLEASE REVIEW! Other than that enjoy,**

**~If I Die Young~**

_Chapter Three: Lay Me Down on a Bed of Roses_

* * *

_Erie, Pennsylvania 2008;_

Theresa Maccallum sat on her back deck gazing at the stars that twinkled beautifully in the sky. She'd have to leave soon, 6 years she been here. The large imposing home in the middle of nowhere she smiled and shook her head. The phone that sat on the glass topped patio table buzzed as it vibrated across the table. With a gentle hand her stony finger tapped the accept button.

"Hello?"

"Theresa, hello; its James my secretary told me you called?" Lawyers…

"Yeah I did. I had a question..."

"Shoot."

"See; I'm thinking of taking a break for work, I have plans to go live in Prague for a little…"

"Prague!" the deep male voice on the other line yelled.

"Yeah, and I wanted to only take what I need you know get back in touch with…normal folk." There was so much more to that statement than he'd ever realize." So my… Niece is just getting started; has a lot of student loans and I want to give her a ….reasonably large amount of money...preferably without taxes how do I go about that?" she was lying through her teeth.

"As a gift or a loan?"

"Gift."

"No repayment?"

"None..."

"Well, then you just have to wire transfer it…no paperwork involved."

"Ok that's it?"

"Yeah,"

"Ok thanks Jim." She said snapping the phone shut she didn't even wait for him to say goodnight. She smirked as she could hear the footstep attempting…pathetically to sneak up on her.

"Rose; I know your there." Her soft contently sensual voice called into the night.

"Oh jeez Tree; can't you at least fake it?" an older woman in her late fifties trudged of the stairs of the deck her flip flops; slapping against the wood. Her sweet pinkish oval face was flushed, and her green eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Sorry; I could smell you a block away." Theresa grinned sheepishly tucking a stray hair behind her ear. She hadn't changed, stuck in the nineteen year old body; suspended as it were. Her caramel colored eyes twinkled a bit. Rosie the only human she'd ever told, her best friend a mother of sorts if that were even possible.

* * *

_Pennsylvania 2005:_

_Rosie sat at the kitchen table her eyes staring at Theresa. She was a sweet girl was so young and sweet she couldn't understand why on Earth she could be so callous towards Tim. Tim; Roses' son was five years old than Theresa and had fallen helplessly for the young woman the minute he met her, but how could he not? He was a man and she was arguably the most beautiful woman either of them had ever seen. _

"_I just can't Rose!"_

"_Are you seeing anyone?"_

"_Of course not. "The young woman fumed._

"_Then I don't get it."_

"_Just leave it lie alright! " _

"_Fine, jeez,." the older woman pushed herself back from the table depositing her glass in the sink the large window over had the blinds drawn. She could help but notice now thinking of it the whole house was dark. Was the poor girl in some kind of depression? Without a second thought she opened the shades, and moved quickly to each window._

"_God it's like a dungeon..." she muttered. Theresa's head snapped up so quickly she barely saw the movement. _

"_No!" she yelled jumping to her feet. Rose blinked and gasped as the short figure was before her, a cold stony grasp holding her wrist as she held the string. _

"_Theresa…" her eyes widened in awe as she covered her mouth to cover the startled gasp. "Your sparkling.."  
_

* * *

"What does that even mean!" the older woman cried in almost panic; the pale moonlit shining down on the two ladies. Theresa laid her stony palms flat against the glass of the table and sighed. Leaning her chin heavily on her palm.

"There are 'laws' Rose; I can't expose myself by staying anywhere too long..." Roses pale brown eyebrows reach heaven ward. This would be the first time Theresa openly discussed her situation without prodding. She really didn't know much about Theresa's life before she met her, she refused to speak of it many, many times.

"Laws?"

"Yeah...laws, and from what I understand if I were to break them...I would be killed."

"I thought you couldn't die."

"Oh I can…" Theresa chuckled. "It's just a very…involved... process." Rose's eyes widened considerably, and leaned across the patio table eagerly. As if hanging on the 'younger' woman's every word.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty five." Theresa grinned evilly as she teased, her honey colored eyes glinted mischievously.

"Come on, Tree. If you're leaving I would finally like some answers." Rose's eyes pleaded her hands clasped in front of her. "Please?" Theresa rolled her eyes dramatically and leaned back against the deck chair propping her bare feet and short clad pale legs on top the table.

"If I must..." she groaned with a smile though. Rose let out a breath she'd been holding and bounced in her seat in anticipation; and clapped her palms together giddily.

"Okay I have a million things to ask."

"I've got all the time in the world…" she chuckled. The questions were rapid fire; Rose barely took a breath in between.

"I'm actually sixty six." Theresa grinned.

"Oh wow. You look great….what is you secret..." Rose joked, earning a laugh and a playful glare.

"When did you…ugh …die?"

"May twenty first 1960." She smirked.

"What happened?" Theresa smirked nostalgically. Running her fingers through her dark coffee colored hair, she twirled a section absentmindedly. Rose and Theresa had met within a few months of Theresa moving to Erie, a pillar of the community Rose was the county coroner, a devoted wife and mother, part time Girl Scout leader, and an expert on all things Anne Rice. Which once her situation became exposed she had launched into an hour long rant, this is one of the many reasons Theresa refused to discuss it with her anymore.

"I got very sick, with Huntington's." Rose groaned.

"Oh god; I'm sorry that's a terribl-"

"Do you wanna hear this or not?" she griped, twirling a long piece of hair around a long pale finger. Rose's head jerked back a bit staring ahead shocked at Theresa's sudden hardness.

"He was my doctor." She paused and bit at her lip; before taking an unneeded deep breath. "He was sweet and brilliant, amazingly compassionate..."

"Wait!" Rose interrupted nearly jumping across the table. "He was a doctor? How on Eart-"

"I don't know, Human blood didn't and I assume still doesn't affect him, nearly at all." A dark perfect eyebrow rose above her caramel colored eyes, tossed Rose a look through her eyelashes. "Am I going to be able to finish this without interruptions? If not, I'm done."

"Sorry sorry."

"As I was saying; you have to understand the circumstances. I had been sick without knowing what was even wrong with me for years before I was referred to _ him_; he was brilliant; he diagnosed me nearly immediately, and " she paused again, sucking in a long deep breath. "He wasn't hard on the eyes…. I was young and, dying. I didn't have many visitors; my parents lived over an hour away so my mom came twice a week at best…but I could always count on _him. _ He saw me every day unless it was sunny." She chuckled.

* * *

_December 24__th__ 1959:_

_ It was late; the nurses had turned off the bright terrible florescent overhead lights and only a few lights lit the ward casting darkness throughout the dark hall. She was having a good day; it was Christmas Eve for god sake! Slipping out of bed, she gingerly tested her weight on each foot before finally deciding to just go for it. Slipping her cool small feet into the tiny slippers that sat at the end of the bed, she hugged the hospital robe around her tightly. Laying her palm flat against the wall feeling, and bracing herself she slowly staggered out into the hallway, the living room of the ward her ultimate goal. She could see it at the end of the hall, the large Christmas tree they had gotten this year was stunning. Standing 9 foot tall; towering over her squat 4'11, multi colored blubs twinkled brilliantly, and sliver tinsel sparkled. Somehow the dark combined with the beautiful sight made the ward TV/Living room a little more tolerable. The pasty pastel blue paint that covered the walls didn't grate on her; the generic framed photos that decorated the walls didn't drive her insane. Where the hell did they get those pictures anyway? They were always the same in hospitals and hotels, doctors' offices…the beautiful generic beach scene, a serene meadow…  
Shuffling over to the television she glanced over her shoulder at the nurses' station. Mrs. Garvey, God bless her soul, the old gray woman with kind eyes and a soothing voice, laid her head on the desk, and so soft gentle snore came from her lips. Pressing her finger against the 'on' button the television flashed to life the black and white set casting a eerily flashing light throughout the room, she adjusted the volume to barely above a whisper, glancing guiltily over her shoulder every few seconds. Straightening herself she padded over to the damned uncomfortable vinyl sofa, hugging her robe tighter to her slim body. A small smile graced its way onto her pink full lips. __** The Andy Williams Christmas Special. **__ Her lips stretched wider; and she giggled as the energetic young man bounced and sang; some of his celebrity 'friends' joining him. For almost an hour she became a wide eye girl excited for Christmas. No, medication, no pain, no thought of the dark cloud of emanate death. Just Christmas. Propping her elbow up on the arm of the sofa she laid her head in her palm, eyes glued to the screen. Dear Andy was in the middle of 'O' Holy Night' and her eyes lids were starting to become nearly impossible to hold up. She was falling deeper and deeper, when a cool hand clapped down on the delicate shoulder. Nearly jumping out of her skin the young woman gasp laying her hand against her breastbone; as a familiar pair of topaz color eyes twinkled, a mouth of perfect pearly whites smiled at her._

"_Jesus! Doctor Cullen. I nearly had a heart attack." Theresa said frantically fanning herself with her hand. A deep chuckle came from his lips as he rounded the couch sitting down next to her, the vinyl made a squeaking sound, both smiled. "Jeez, you'd think they'd buy some better furniture for the goners." Theresa joked._

"_You shouldn't be out of bed." His head tilted to the side as he gazed into her eyes, but a ghost of a smile was still on his lips._

"_Come on, It's Christmas." She whined. Then something in her head clicked. Christmas. This would be her last Christmas; and here she was alone, well, not really alone but with her doctor who surely was just doing his rounds, he didn't seek her out. Everyone else was home with their families celebrating. Doctor Cullen smirked._

"_I know." he supplied. "I brought you a little something." He smiled wider standing he shoved a hand into the pocket, and produced a red Charms lollipop handing it to her, she laughed, taking it in her hands. Her finger deftly ripped at the plastic wrapper, plopping it in her mouth. _

"_Thank you, Doctor Cullen." It was then; when he was standing before her that she realized her wasn't wearing his lab coat. Only black expensive looking trousers, a light blue button down dress shirt with a darker shade of blue tie. His beautiful blonde hair slicked back, he was a sight that took her breath away._

"_Are you working?" she asked as then man settled down next to her again. He turned himself a bit so that he was looking straight at her and not the television._

"_No," he smiled warmly. "I just thought I would swing by and see how you were, I had something to give you..." he said animatedly the television flickering in the background. _

"_Thank you so much," Theresa smiled, sucking on the treat happily, well, not really. It was a happy face for him, what did she really have to be happy about?_

"_That wasn't what I wanted to give you." Doctor Cullen laughed softly. "But I'm glad you're so easily pleased with me." Fishing his hand back into his trouser pocket he produced a small box wrapped in shiny green wrapping paper. Her breath caught in her throat. "Merry Christmas, Theresa." It sat in his large palm, with a shaking hand she took it, ripping into it eagerly only to stop abruptly. Her eyes widened her pulse quickened. There staring up at her was the prettiest little ring she'd ever seen: a small green stone that looked to have golden flecks inside it, set in silver.  
Her throat felt raw, her shoulders trembled and big fat tears rolled from her eyes. Doctor Cullen's beautiful features twisted in panic. _

"_You don't like it?" he asked laying a cool hand on her shoulder. _

"_I love it." She brought up her misty eyes to meet his. Her whole body shook; as she wiped furiously at her eyes. "I just…" she choked as fresh wave of tears overcoming her. "I just really don't wanna die...I know that I'm asking you to end it for me, and that I pretend I'm at peace with it. "She was surprised when she felt a pair of strong arms slide around her shoulders. Pulling her to him, he with a gentle hand pushed her head down into the crook of his neck as he shushed her. "But I'm not, I don't want to die." She sobbed into the cool flesh._

"_What do you want, Theresa?" his voice was low, and she could feel the rumbling of his speech against his flesh._

"_I want options…I want to be able to choose what I want... Maybe get married maybe not….just being able to have a life...to live." _

_That was the night that Doctor Carlisle Cullen started to think about just that. His options... _


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Alright first things first, I do not own Twilight or any of its' characters. They belong to S. Meyer..I do own Theresa..but I don't think anyone really cares. PLEASE! Visit my blog ( the link is in my profile.) for a more indepth summary, and photos, and PLEASE REVIEW! Other than that enjoy,**_

_Chapter Four:_

* * *

Rose listened intently to Theresa's stories, the crickets chirping in the night offering an eerie sense of peace and tranquility. She couldn't help but let her green eyes roam Theresa's expression. The forever nineteen year old woman, had a furrowed brow, her topaz colored eyes seemed to glow in the yellowness of the porch light. She chewed mercilessly at her cheek.

"So I don't get it..." Rose asked, her chin propped up by her palm, elbow resting casually on the glass table.

"What's there not to get? "Theresa quirked a dark beautiful eyebrow.

"What about 'we are to be powerful, beautiful, and without regret.'?" A deep musical chuckle came from between Theresa's pale lips, as she covered her mouth with her hand her eyes smirking at the 'older' woman.

"Alright 'Armand'…..Seriously you need to lay off the Anne Rice. I suppose that you think my bite would drive you to simultaneous orgasm too?" Rose blushed, adverting her eyes to the wooded property-line.

"Not yours…that would just be awkward...but maybe…_his."_ Rose smirked knowing, challenging Theresa.

"No, not even _his..." _she spat distastefully. "It was the single most painful experience of my life...physically at least..." a pained looked crossed those magical feaures, her high cheekbones, fierce eyes dulled, and downcast.

"He saved your life. Why do you hate him so much?" Rose leaned in. Theresa swallowed audibly her eyes downcast still, she closed her eyes for a long moment before opening them staring at Rose unblinking.

"I don't hate him…I lov- I am very angry with him." She chuckled almost manically. "Wow, It's taken me forty some...almost fifty years to form that sentence...it felt good." She smiled brightly. "I think I'll say it again: I am VERY ANGRY with Doctor Cullen." She said smugly.

"But why!?" Rose almost screamed; frustrated.

"That….is my business. I don't think I'll ever tell anyone..." she said her eyes glittering again with tears she'd never be able to shed.

"Oh my God!" Rose covered her mouth, sliding both her hands slowly up her face pushing her shaggy gray hair out of her eyes. "How didn't I see this before?" she groaned "You're in love with him!" she pointed accusingly.

"Loved." Theresa corrected. "I loved him...but it was a sick twisted love; a fixation more on my part; and when I woke up….I was ill, crazy with thirst, but when I was finally able to be around..other..Vampires at least. I met his...wife." she spat angrily.

"Oh my God." Rose groaned.

"Yeah." She crossed her arm over her chest defiantly. Leaning back in the deck chair she propped her pale toned legs up carefully on the table. "Let's not talk about this anymore;" she pushed her long dark hair out of her face. "It's really depressing."

* * *

_Michael David Thomas sat in his parked old Chevy outside the sprawling mansion-esque home. The lights were on but it seemed like no one was home. Damn it! He hissed slamming his hand against the steering wheel. Where was she? She didn't understand she was his; ever since that day at the office supply store where he'd met her. It was a muggy June day, a thunderstorm was rolling in. He'd saw her standing over by the computers, she was stunning. _

_A petite woman, five feet at best, long dark brown hair it tickled just around her hips. But her eyes. They were enough to drive any man to the brink of insanity. Her eyes. Were what set him off. That and the way she'd brushed him off, standing next to her he'd asked the young woman, if she'd go out for coffee. But those topaz colored eyes met his brown ones...and she'd sniffed the air appraisingly...odd._

"_I don't drink…coffee..." she said smugly, before turning her attention elsewhere._

* * *

"WHAT?!" Rose practically screamed. "Are you crazy!? I could lose my job, ruin my career...you can't be serious!" as she paced the deck, her flip flops slapping the wood, as she glared angrily at Theresa out of the corner of her eyes.

"No one would ever question you; you're a highly respected coroner, my best friend…" Theresa crossed her arms leaning back in the chair again haughtily.

"What if they want to see the body? What do I say then?" she hissed almost frantically wringing her hands; green eyes darting manically.

"You say that I left a note and wanted to be cremated immediately…No funeral…no nothing scatter my ashes…somewhere..." she thought with a shrug.

"You" she pointed accusingly at the young woman. "Are selfish!" she whorled around again resuming her pacing. "This could ruin my life!"

"I know. But it won't trust me. I have to..." she seemed to pause, thinking. "I have to close this chapter of my life….and given my career choice. It isn't that farfetched…"

"Yeah yeah yeah I know!" Rose threw her hand up in the air dramatically. "The tortured artist...blah blah BLAH!"

"I wish I could say I'm sorry..."

"But you're not!" Rose hissed angrily gripping the world railing gazing into the dense tree line. "So don't bother. Again selfish."

"I am not selfish..."Theresa hissed jumping to a standing position her hands planted firmly on her hips. "It's…self-preservation."

"Selfish! You don't care how this could affect anyone but yourself."

"I care about you..." Theresa rounded the table clapping a cold stony hand on the woman's shoulder. "It's something that has to be done…I KNOW, you'll be fine. Come over in the morning I'll be gone…and make it good." She smirked naughtily. "Dramatic...very 'rockstar'." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Will I ever see you again?" she asked merely above a whisper.

"I'll keep in touch…discreetly..."

* * *

Rosalie Hale sat on the couch watching television; damn it was too sunny to leave the home today. Trapped like a damn rat! Tucking a long blonde hair behind her ear, she watched one of those mind numbing celebrity news shows. Bella sat on the hardwood floor playing with Renesmee with some wooden blocks, she grew every day. The adorable child with the curly ringlets.

Carlisle was locked in his study; he'd hadn't come out in almost a year; only for work did he ever leave. _ Esme, _sweet Esme. The Volturi had murdered her to save face, to get even. Of course they couldn't prove it was them, but nothing else made sense.

"In other entertainment news, "the cute blonde anchorwoman smiled sadly. "Another sad loss to the music world has been announced today: Theresa Maccallum, the known reclusive eccentric songwriter. Has reportedly passed… the death has been ruled a non-accidental drug overdose. The coroner who was also close friend has released this statement: 'I'm ruling the death a suicide. The sheer amount of cocaine in her system leads me to believe this was no accident.'"

A blurry photo that popped up on the screen hitched Rosalie breath. "Get in here!"

"Emmett!" she yelled startling Bella and Renesmee who stared up in confusion. Emmett was at her side in a blink of a moment as a shaky finger pointed to the television screen.

"Sadly the songwriter was only twenty five. Known for being reclusive at best, only a few candidly taken photos were ever released of the young woman who got her first taste of success at only nineteen years old." Slowly a few others filtered into the room Alice chuckled at the news report.

"Cocaine?" Emmett laughed. "How very Keith Richards of her..."

"She always had a bit of a flare for the dramatic." Alice laughed.

"There will be no memorial service; in lew of flowers the friends of Theresa ask that donations be made to the Dana foundation for Huntington's disease research." Alice looked over her shoulder sharing a worried look with Jasper as Carlisle leaned against the door frame, eyes fixed on the television. His normally immaculate appearance was disheveled at best. Honey blonde hair slightly askew, shirt rumpled.

"What is going on?" he asked quietly.

"We'll report more on this story as in progresses. We leave you with the video for Miss Maccallum's latest success 'If I Die Young'. Performed by The Band Perry."

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a, bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river, at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh well_

_Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_

_Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had just enough time_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had just enough time_

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom_

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,_

_I've never known the lovin' of a man_

_But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,_

_There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,_

_Who would have thought forever could be severed by_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well,_

_I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_

_What I never did is done_

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar_

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'_

_Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The ballad of a dove (oh, uh)_

_Go with peace and love_

_Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_

_Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_

The group, who knew enough to look at Carlisle with wide concerned eyes, were surprised when a slow weary thin smile appeared on his lips. "She finished it." Barely above a whisper.

* * *

_**A/N: I don't own the rights to 'If I Die Young' I'm borrowing it for the sake of the story..If you liked it so far; please review..Hell, please review if you didn't like it!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight or any of its' characters. They belong to S. Meyer. I don't own 'Get Down With the Sickness' by Disturbed either. Please if you are reading this take a moment and shoot me some feedback, I'm starting to wonder if anyone is actually reading this story.**

_Chapter Five: Get Down With The Sickness_

_Drowning deep in my sea of loathing, broken your servant I kneel._  
_(Will you give in to me?) It seems what's left of my human side. Is slowly changing in me._

_Erie; PA_ 2008

_Michael David Thomas sat in front of the television. No no no! This could not be happening! That stupid bitch! How could she do it!? How could she think that she even had the right to end her life? She stole herself away from him! How dare her! She'd belonged to him, no one else she didn't get to make that decision; how arrogant! Michael ran a shaky hand through his sandy shaggy locks. The dark dungeon like basement room he lived in, only letting a tiny bit of light enter through the small cinderblock window. Grabbing the black leather jacket draped over the chair, he shrugged it on; out the door before giving one last mournful look over his shoulder at the television. He'd show her; that dumb broad._

_Michael David had imagined this moment for months, this exquisite scene, so many times. She wasn't prefect, not his perfect 'Theresa' but close. The young woman had long dark hair like his Theresa, she was a little tall, and had the wrong eyes. Blue. Not the topaz he so craved. But she'd do. As for her height; well, he'd found it was hard to find the perfect specimen; she was abnormally short. She looked beautiful, not as beautiful as HIS Lady; but again she'd have to do. Her slightly awkward frame clad in the cute hot pink prom gown; tiny sliver sparkles imbedded in the tulle of the gown. Waiting; as he heard the clerk tell the young couple their room number, with his slightly lanky frame he hoisted himself on to the ledge before slipping in through the window. Oh; how wonderful this would be, how many times had he dreamed on this moment. Opening and closing his slightly damp sweaty palms; he groaned. He'd make her pay. _

"_Am I capable of this? Do I have the balls?" he murmured to himself. _

_His heart beat fast. One. Two. Three. _

_The young boy burst through the door. That stupid look on his face; that dark shaggy stupid surfer boy hair. The boy's face cocked his head to the side like a stupid confused puppy; as he bit his lip._

"_What are you do-" without missing a beat he rushed forward before the boy could even blink. He plunged the knife into the boy; between the third and fourth ribs, closest route to the heart. Feeling the hot sticky fluid drip down the blade and handle of the knife on his already damp hands._

"_You dare defile her, she's mine." He growled into the boy's ear, he spun the boy round, slamming him against the wall. Before he powered the knife deeper. The boy stiffened in shock, spasms of pain wracking his body. Guttural sounds came from his chest, tiny gurgling choking breaths. _

_This was fantastic. Michael thought. He could actually feel the boy's life slipping between his fingers. Letting the boy slip he watched with a sick fascination as he crumpled to the floor. Amazing. A soft gasp caught his attention as he turned and saw her in the door way. Petite hand covering her gaping mouth. So pretty. Everything seemed to speed up; like on TV. It was so surreal; like nothing he'd ever experienced before. "Oh my god, Tommy! Oh my god," she screamed almost hysterically. He wanted to remember her just like this. Frozen wide eyed. All the passion and anticipation shattered. Gone. Grabbing her by the pretty pink gown, she yelped as he yanked her flush against him._

"_You wanna know why?" he hissed plunging the knife between her breast. "So do I? Why dear, why? "He felt the hot liquid pool in his hand. "Why would you defile yourself in such a way, love?" his hissed as his withdrew the blade. Her blues eyes glittered as tears slid down those apple pink cheeks; leaving ugly black streaks of mascara down her face. _

"_Cocaine? Why?" he roared again as her stuck her on last time, giving the knife a twist inside of her as her eyes bulged. _

_Looking down at her pretty face, her eyes open unblinking and dull. Beautiful. Soft delicate features, so young. She wasn't his perfect specimen, no she wasn't __**her**_**, **_but she'd do. What was the worst thing he could do? Had he just done it? He couldn't tell. No, not yet. He smirked; not just yet. As he slowly lifted that pretty hot pink tulle of that pretty prom gown._

* * *

Theresa sat on the terrace of the expensive hotel she had rented. It was an unusually warm night in May, but she had her head between her hands, staring unblinkingly at the table. She had changed so much, and at the same time not at all. The sweet young naïve girl had been long gone. She died that night and was replaced with. This. A lonely, shallow, callous woman. Selfish, was what Rose said. She was, she couldn't deny it. She'd never let anyone that close again, she never give anyone the opportunity to hurt her like that again. If that meant being a recluse, so be it. Hell, it made keeping her secret a lot easier. Her hard unflinching topaz gaze travelled across the table to her father's old service revolver, she didn't even know why she kept the stupid thing. A sick twisted part in the far reaches of her mind wondered.

Opening up the barrel she eyes the golden colored rounds. With a tentative finger she spun the cartridges, before snapping it shut. It wouldn't kill her; couldn't kill her, but what would it do? Would the bullet just bounce off her, what would happen? She liked 'playing with fire' it was the only thing that made her feel alive anymore. Alive, hum such a relative word.

She needed to go inside, call Rose, and spill her guts out. Tell the older woman every depressive, manic thought the flittered through that overactive brain. She'd rush over; hold her, say all the right things. But somehow she'd just wind up here again. Lonely; depressed. A new life, staring from scratch all over again. It would be hard, it always was. New place, new people. Same old problems. Rose was having a 'memorial' tomorrow; scattering her 'ashes'. Damn her; she could never just do as she was told. Theresa smirked. She was never the type to miss her own funeral.

* * *

Alice sat on the couch Jasper slowly rubbing her back. She stared off into the distance.

"I don't know what happened, "she sighed sadly. "She's...so…sad now." Jasper nodded slowly. As Bella sat on Edward's knee an arm casually wrapped round his neck.

"Well, at the risk of sounding like an ass: she wasn't in exactly the best mental state when she left" Edward shrugged.

"Yeah..but ..this is different." Finally curiosity getting the best of her Bella asked the question that had been gnawing at her for days.

"Who is Theresa?" The room was quite for a moment. Alice chewed her lips twisting her hands; Jasper stared at a piece of lint on the plush red carpet. Edward sighed.

"She was Carlisle's' singer. Though he'll never admit it." She smirked.

"Come on, Bells. Let's go hunt, I'll tell you all about her." Edward smirked, standing.

* * *

**I do not own Twilight or any of its' characters. They belong to S. Meyer. I don't own 'Get Down With the Sickness' by Disturbed either. Please if you are reading this take a moment and shoot me some feedback, I'm starting to wonder if anyone is actually reading this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long; I've been having computer issues lately, and I finally was forced into having to factory reset my computer and I lost EVERYTHING. It was terrible! I want to thank **Insanity is my second name;** I totally love reviews; they are worth their weight in gold. So please take a moment and review._

_Chapter Six: Fly, Fly Little Wing_

_Fly, fly little wing  
Fly where only angels sing  
Fly away, the time is right  
Go now, find the light_

* * *

Edward strolled at an almost human pace, almost. Bella a few steps behind her topaz gaze searing holes into his flesh. Not literally, of course. He chuckled. Finally he rested on a large fallen tree, the same one that a few hours ago Jasper had quite literally rammed Emmett through, in one of their many wrestling matches. Gingerly; Bella sat next to her husband; lacing her cool fingers through his.

"So..." Bella gently prodded.

"So, where were we?" Edward teased; good naturedly.

"Theresa." The name slipped past Bella's lips leaving Edward with a sigh. An almost mournful sigh, if she had to place it.

"Theresa...of course. Well, Theresa would be for all intents and purposes my 'sister', my baby sister; I suppose. She was, to date; the last person Carlisle turned." Bella's eyebrows raised a hair. "She was a very sick young woman, she had Huntington's disease." He continued.

"I've heard of it; but I don't actually know what it is." Bella asked, her lips pursed pensively.

"It's a neurodegenerative disease…the brain just slowly dies..." Her eyes widened a bit. "It's a pretty bad way to go." Edward sighed, giving her hand a squeeze, Bella nodded in agreement.

"So she could've...would've died from this?"

"Oh most certainly; this was back in the early sixties there was no cure, still isn't. No treatment, not much was even known about it at that time."

"So she was a patient of Carlisle's?" Edward seemed too paused, his eyes searching heavenward. Measuring his words carefully.

"Yes, but her blood…"He chuckled. "Her blood called to Carlisle, the first day he had met with her, he came home absolutely distraught. He wanted her, and well, knowing Carlisle I'm sure you can imagine that wasn't a very easy pill to swallow."

"Alice said she was his singer..."

"Perhaps;" Edward shrugged. Again, he paused, taking his time to choose his wording. "She was under Carlisle's care for a good three years; she was young and beautiful…for a human." He teased with that smug smirk. "From what I do know her family lived far from the hospital; she… she was very lonely and secluded. Carlisle and she became very...close..."

"To close?" Bella asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Possibly; I'm sure it was closer that what would be considered 'ethical'." Standing, he held out his hand to his lovely wife, he strolled a bit at a leisurely pace.

"Carlisle didn't ever-" Edward's eyes widened.

"No! No of course not. But he was very...guarded...when it came to her. He didn't speak of her often; was fiercely protective of her..."

"So what happened?" Edward sighed, a small smiled tugged on his lips.

_Chicago May 21__st__, 1960_

_It was an unseasonably warm night in May, as Edward found himself perched in Carlisle's study leafing through some old medical journal. A way to pass his time. Nights always seemed to drag on; when you're unable to sleep. Alice bounded in an excited smile on her lips, her hands clapping together excitedly._

"_He's made a decision about that girl!" Edward raised an eyebrow at the pixie and sighed. _

"_Well?"_

"_Prepare the spare room, we're getting a new sister!" she nearly gushed, as Edward fought not to roll his eyes. Hopefully, Carlisle didn't plan to try a pawn this one off on him to, as he had tried to with Rosalie_

_They all stood outside the closed door; waiting, wondering. Carlisle had insisted he wanted, no needed to be alone with her. Edward sighed, no Carlisle wouldn't try to make her his, because apparently weather he'd admit it or not, Carlisle already somewhere deep in the far reaches of his mind, felt that Theresa was his. Alice paced a ghost of a smile on her face; Jasper looked, well, like he always did, pained. Grasping Alice's shoulders, he lightly kissed her lips._

"_She will be fine..."_

"_Oh I know!" she chirped. "We'll be great friends." They had caught a brief glimpse of the young woman he cradled in his arms, she was frail and sickly looking. Her cheeks somewhat sunken in, her blue eyes dull and void. When Edward slipped into her mind he realized she had absolutely no idea what would befall her tonight, and he couldn't help but shake his head. 'Tonight will be the night you are damned, Little One.'_

* * *

_Forks, Present:_

"So why'd she leave!?" Bella nearly screamed in frustration. Edward was being so cagey; he thought about his every answer, worded it just right. Edward shrugged his gaze fixated on the forest floor. He was lying; he knew he had to know.

"Because she was helplessly and desperately in love with Carlisle." Alice's voice chirped happily. Bella's eyes widened and a small gasp came from her mouth. Jasper smirked a bit slinking an arm around Alice's waist.

"Alice..." Edward nearly growled. "That's not our business."

"It nearly drove the poor thing insane, can you imagine." She glanced over her shoulder; gazing lovingly at Jasper. "Unrequited love..."

"Right. " Bella nodded self assuringly. "Because Carlisle loved Esme with all his…heart."

"Oh, dear." Alice clucked in an almost motheringly fashion. Clapping a hand on young Bella's shoulder, their topaz eyes met in a level gaze. "Every relationship is different,silly. The love you share with one, could be totally different from what you feel for another." She said cryptically. A smile gracing her lips she turned to Edward. "A decision has been made; we're going…"

"Going where?" The question hung heavily in the air.

"The memorial silly, she'll be there. She'd never miss her own party!"

* * *

_Erie; Pennsylvania_

Theresa watched through her lashes as the sun rose; the pale pinky blue color that lit up the sky made whatever was the left of her un-beating heart soar. Her body hovered somewhat of the carcass of the buck that she had taken down. Briefly; she reached down and stroked the coarse short fur of its' neck. Muttering small 'Thank you.' She stood, wiping any brush from her small frame. Her skin sparkled as she made her way quickly back inside the home, she hated sparkling. Over the years of being a lone vampire and Rose didn't help with her fixation on all things vampire, Theresa had to admit she fancied herself a bit of a badass. Sparkling, so not badass.  
But she was, wasn't she? A small smirk found its way to her lips as she climbed the stairs, glancing over at the few boxes she planned to take with her. She'd miss this house, God knew she put enough work into getting it just the way she wanted it. She loved this house; it was majestic with a touch of rustic. The outside of the large home was made to look like a log cabin, with large windows. Inside, was different story she had a very 'mod' looking home, maybe she still hadn't let go of the sixties. It seemed like every vampire she knew held a special place in their heart, or rather time in their mortal life. Jasper was totally obsessed with the Civil War, which she had always found a little odd, seeing as how he lived it, but to each their own, right? Right.

Slipping into the master bedroom, she glanced over at the large vanity that held nearly a dozen assorted wigs, different styles, colors. Settling on a blonde, long number, it sort of made her think of Rosalie actually, she padded gracefully into the bathroom. The florescent light giving her skin a disturbing look, she groaned loudly as those hideous topaz orbs stared back at her. She hated her eyes, they were disgusting. She had once had clear light blue eyes, or so she was told. But now the golden butterscotch color made her ill. That was how much her love and turned sour; it left a bitter taste in her mouth.  
DAMN IT! Slamming a fist through the mirror, and the drywall behind it she groaned.  
It hurt. It hurts still, to love someone so helplessly, and into turned see them shower all their love and affection on another. Everyday, every-damn-day for almost two years she'd spent with that deranged family, was like torture. Did she loved them, of course, but it all became too much, to watch Carlisle snuggle next to her on the couch, kiss her, playfully flirt…it was too damn much to bare.  
And poor Jasper there were days she hated herself for feeling the way she did; and poor Jasper looked as if he might just spontaneously combust at any moment; but those three, they knew. They'd always known; they had no choice in the matter. Edward, Alice and Jasper…They'd never once betrayed her dirty filthy secret, Lord only knew why. Tying up that long dark hair she slid the blonde wing on; fluffing it a bit for effect.

Good thing, living right off Lake Erie insured a very cloudy dreary day.

* * *

_May 22nd 1960 3:34AM:_

_Burning, she was burning alive. She writhed in agony, moaning uncontrollably. He'd bit her. Why on Earth would Doctor Cullen bite her? She was in such a delirious state that she wasn't sure what had even happened. When she had opened her eyes, the morphine made in difficult to focus she was in a dark room. She couldn't see a thing, only him. The pale moonlight the filtered in through the windows she saw his tall beautiful frame. Sitting next to her on the bed her wordlessly reached down cupping her cheek._

"_Theresa, this is very important…do you trust me?" His voice solemn and somewhat stern. His beautiful face seemed...troubled. Wordlessly she nodded. She couldn't speak to him, not anymore. She didn't even like him to hear the jumbled words, her brains pathetic attempt at forming a sentence. The Huntington's was so much worse. She couldn't speak anymore, well she could, she chose not to. Her words. Somehow in the translation between her brain and her mouth became a jumbled mess._

_She noticed his face leaning down towards her. Her heart skipped a beat. She could smell his sweet breath on her face, but it was...cold. His lips brushed against hers softly, and her breath caught in her throat, her first kiss. Her first kiss was on her deathbed; but they'd only grazed hers, it wasn't really a kiss, was it? She closed her eyes his face so close ;silently begging for him to kiss her. 'Kiss me like a woman damn it!' She screamed silently trapped inside her invalid body, She felt lips, cool lips on her neck; a light kiss._

"_Please forgive me." And then he bit her._

_Pain. Pain it flooded her system. She was being stabbed everywhere; all at the same time. Her limbs flailed wildly and her body jerked on its own accord. A cold hand touched her forehead but she couldn't force her eyes open. _

"_Shhh, dear try not to move, it hurts more when you move." A soft woman's voice cooed at her. She tried, by God, did she try. Her brain screamed and howled in pain. _

"_She ought to be tied down." A male's voice spoke with a distinct southern drawl._

"_No, don't dare tie her down." Carlisle's voice. He sounded weary and tired. Her heart seemed to beat so fast that in might just combust at any moment. She was sweating profusely. Again the cold hand stroked her forehead._

"_Shush, little one, it'll be over soon." The woman's voice soothed. "Carlisle go hunt. You need to, I'll stay with her."_

"_I can't…I won't leave her." He sounded strange._

"_She'll be fine, I'll keep watch, just go."_

* * *

_Erie Pennsylvania; Present: _

Theresa shook her head; trying to eradicate those silly little memories. Esme; she hadn't lied. She'd kept vigil over Theresa through the change, never leaving her side. Except when Carlisle asked her to. Esme, Goddamn her, it would be so much easier if Theresa could find it in her to hate the woman, but she made it to damn hard. It was damn near impossible. Theresa groaned loudly as she slammed the black BMW's door. Sliding a pair of large black sunglasses over her eyes she fluffed the blonde wig. Good turnout. Rose was holding the ceremony on the shore of Lake Erie. There were white folding chairs set up as far as the shore line and a podium in front with a simple black urn.

She saw many faces she knew; a lot of the town's people had come, much to her surprise a lot of music industry people had shown. Bands and singers she written for, people she'd never met in person before. Leaning against the car she listened, she'd always been nosey, and her hearing well, it made it very easy to eves drop, she loved it.

"_Can you believe it? Drugs, did you know she had a problem?"  
"No. I had no idea, she hid it well."_ A male a female talked in hushed tones.

"_Well, you know she never ate anything in front of me ever...I thought she was anorexic."_ Her literary agent whispered. Pssh! He was making it sound like they spent so much time together. They'd met in person once.

"_You know those artsy types."_

"_What a shame she was so talented."_ She eves dropped contently, as Rose's figure strode up to her. She looked lovely; her gray hair swept into a low knot at the nape of her neck, a long sleeved figure hugging dress. Theresa couldn't help but be impressed.

"Wow, you really went all out." She spoke lowly.

"Excuse me, How did you know Theresa?" Rose sputtered eyeing her strangely. A soft chuckled escaped those pale pouty lips. An elegant hand slid the large black sunglasses down her nose, showing a glimpse of topaz. Rose shook her head, anger welling inside her small body as she stared disbelievingly at the small woman, scratch that, girl. She hadn't expected her to show up, it was dangerous. God, Theresa could be infuriating. Selfish, God. If anyone found out. She'd lose everything. "Are you stupid?" Rose hissed. Her green eyes flaring in anger.  
Theresa was trying to listen but there were so many heartbeats. So many. She could hear the blood pumping through their veins. No, self-control, she was good at that. In many ways it was her 'gift'. She was very talented at being _in control._ Rose's hands planted firmly on her hips. As she looked over Theresa; she looked..troubled. Troubled, but beautiful. Theresa always did though, perks, Rose figured. Theresa's petite frame was clad in dark tight fitting black leggings; a loosed flowing, low cut black top and her always uber high heels. Sometimes Rose wondered how she could even walk in those damn shoes. Again, perks she supposed.

"Are you giving..my..Theresa's eulogy?" A smirk plastered itself on those lips.

"Course."

"Better make it good." Theresa teased slapping Rose lightly on the rear, earning a furious glare. But the smile faded as quickly as it appeared. Rose watched as Theresa visibly stiffened; and took a deep breath. She smelled something. She smelled vampires..She smelled_..them_. Taking a deep shaky breath Theresa closed her eyes, and counted to ten.

Opening her eyes she glanced towards the back of the crowd that was merging towards her. People clamoring to their seat and her breath hitched. Edward. Alice. Jasper. Emmett. Rosalie and a young one she didn't know. Closing her eyes she prayed they'd just leave her be. She couldn't deal with this not now. Too many memories; feelings.

"_Edward…Go away."_

"_No."_

"_Please leave me be..."_

"_No."_

"_Why." She practically whined in her mind._

"_We need to talk."_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Thank you so much for all the favorites and follows! I truly appreciate them. Again; Thanks to Insanity is my second name; and horsegirlrule for their lovely reviews, they mean the world to me! Please review. Enjoy!** _

_Chapter Seven: All These Things That I've Done_

_When there's nowhere else to run  
Is there room for one more son  
One more son  
If you can hold on  
If you can hold on, hold on  
I want to stand up, I want to let go_

Theresa fidgeted; running her long thin fingers through the silkily synthetic hair that crowned her, adjusting the large dark sunglasses on her nose. If her heart could beat; it would have been pounding wildly in her chest. She couldn't do this; wouldn't do this. She'd worked so hard to leave her past, just that the past. To move on. DAMN HIM! The second she'd finally embraced what she was; who she was, the pain, the loss. Edward, he had to just pop right back up and drag out all these old feelings: the feeling of being inadequate; jealous; angry. But most of all shame. The shame was almost unbearable. She watched with mild curiosity as they hung back by the vehicles as the rest of the 'mourners' paid their respects to the simple glossy black urn. Some reaching out and lying a hand on it; some crying. All of this was a façade; she couldn't help but think bitterly. She had never been close to this many people; Rose was her only exception. The only one who had somehow broken down those walls that she built around her heart.

_'Why can't you just except that you are loved?'_ Edwards's voice chided.

_'Get out of my head, Eddie-boy._' She resumed her 'human-watching' as she liked to call it. She was surprised at some of the 'stars' that she had written for had actually showed up. She'd never actually met any of them but she had to admit she appreciated the gesture.

"I didn't know you knew Snoop Dogg." Emmett laughed slinging his arm around the small woman's shoulders; the top of her head barely even came to his shoulders.

"I don't." she couldn't help but chuckle. "I wrote a song for him once; I guess he came to pay his respects." She let the smile reach her eyes for once. Emmett dear sweet Emmett. He would always be able to bring a smile to her face, no matter how much she didn't want him to.

"How ya been, brat?" he gently ruffed the blonde hair. Theresa blurred almost forgetting her current situation, slapping his hands away from her head.

"Hey, " she growled. "The last thing I need is to lose this damn wig." She spoke so lowly that only the Cullen's were able to understand her.

"Theresa," Edward took a tentative step forward, his arm firmly planted around the young brunette vampire waist. "This is my wife; Bella." Behind the dark lens; Theresa's eyes scanned the young vampire. She was lovely, with dark chestnut colored hair; they of course shared the same colored eyes.

"Pleasure." Theresa nodded curtly, crossing her arms almost defensively over her chest. "Congratulations; it took you long enough." Theresa smirked at Edward. Theresa was slightly taken off guard when Alice bounded towards her wrapping the younger woman in an embrace. They were the same height and Alice laid her cool cheek against Theresa shoulder, hands rubbing her back soothingly.

"I've missed you." Was all the pixie whispered into the mop of blonde hair. Groaning; Theresa squeezed Alice back; she had missed the little bubbly pixie. But all she was able to mutter was 'mmhumm'. Pride; it was a sin right? Oh, well she was damned regardless, so did it really matter? Alice pulled back, holding Theresa's biceps giving her a good look over. There was a flicker of sadness that passed through Alice's eyes as she looked her over; and Theresa couldn't help but stare down at her black shiny pump clad feet. A strong hand landed on her shoulder with a small thud as it squeezed reassuringly, and she felt small wave of calm bathe her. A sad smirk graced her pouty lips as she looked up at the imposing figure.

"Jas,"

"Darlin'." He smirked, but the all too familiar pained look on his face was ever present. He subtly tried not to breathe.

"It's like a buffet..." Theresa joked callously; earning a scolding look from Edward. Throwing her hands up in mock surrender she smiled. "Hey; hey, just a joke. A bad one, but still."

* * *

_Chicago 1960:_

_Theresa's body slammed heavily to the ground as Jasper peered down at her, an eyebrow raised cockily. His body hovered over her as she flailed and thrashed helplessly. The venom pooled in the back of her throat as the sweet intoxicating smell wafted to her nostrils._

_"Control it." He hissed in ear. The honey blonde strands of his hair tickling her nose. Carlisle had a patient in the house; apparently it was an emergency, so Jasper had been deemed her 'babysitter'. The once crimson colored eyes went black with hunger._

_"I can't..." She whined. Wincing. _

_"What is it?" Jasper grabbed her fore arm gently tugging her to her feet _

_"I sound different." She mumbled, brushing the crunchy brown leaves from her black tightly fit pants... It was strange her voice had changed; it had a more womanish tone to it than her once higher pitched girl voice; and an almost musical quality to it. She was not a fan. Jasper nodded and held her arm in a tight grip. There was no use fighting him, she'd lose. She knew it after struggling with him. _

_"It takes some getting' used to." Jasper tugged her along deeper into the woods._

* * *

_And when there's nowhere else to run  
Is there room for one more son  
These changes ain't changing me  
The cold-hearted boy I used to be_

_Yeah, you know you got to help me out_  
_Yeah, oh don't you put me on the backburner_

* * *

Present:

Theresa sat on one of the creaky white folding chairs in the back of the service. They had finished filling her in on the last few years, and her mouth hung open in a mixture of shock, and awe. Her gaze shifted to Bella, an admiration welling inside her.

"Wow, what are you a danger magnet or something?" Emmett's boisterous laugh filling her ears, as he tossed his head back ad Rosalie fixed Theresa with a hard look.

"You have no idea..." Bella chuckled.

"A baby...I didn't even know that was possible."

"None of us did." Edward sighed; reaching over he grasped his wife's hand dragging into his lap. Theresa's gaze softened as she store down at her clasped hands that rested on her thighs a soft sigh leaving her lips.

"I'm sorry about Esme." She mumbled softly. She'd liked the woman, much to her displeasure. She couldn't find it in herself to hate the warm, welcoming woman. If she'd only known, Esme would've hated her. Who could find in themselves to love the woman that lusted after their husband?

"Where are you planning on going?" Bella asked cautiously. They had discussed this in the car. Theresa was a hard woman now. Bitter and lonely, this subject would require great care.

"I don't know yet; maybe Alaska?" she mutter mostly to herself, sliding the sunglasses down her nose. Most of the guests had left. Removing them; she slid them up into her hairline. The synthetic blonde hair blowing in the cool breeze that came from the lake; smelling the fishy smell Theresa scrunched her nose.

"We've come to bring you home..." Edward said forcefully. It wasn't a question.

"No." Theresa hissed softly. As a human woman approached them, Theresa glanced over her shoulder, smiling warmly at her. She was in her late fifties, a soft face with slight wrinkles showing she'd lived her life fully and twinkling green eyes.

"Hey, this is for you." Rose smiled awkwardly as she thrust the black urn into Theresa's lap. Emmett laughed loudly and Alice smirked.

"Rose, "Theresa smirked. "These are my siblings... Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Bella" She gestured flippantly. Rose's features contorted into confusion as she looked at each before a wave of realization hit.

"You're…siblings." Rose seemed to search the group for one person. One person that wasn't there.

"This is Rose; she is my best friend." She smiled fondly. As she threaded her cool fingers through Rose's as she suppressed a shiver. She could never quite get used to how cold Theresa was. Rosalie looked at the older woman a deep frown etched in her features.

"She knows?" she hissed at Theresa.

"Course." She shrugged; as if it were simple. Slapping her hands against her linen clad thighs with a hard thud she glared at Theresa.

"Why don't we just take an ad out in the damn paper." She muttered angrily, clutching at her husband's hand. Theresa rolled her eyes offering Rose a sympathic smile.

"It's nice to meet you." Alice said chipperly.

"Likewise;" Rose smiled warmly. "I've heard so much-"

"She's heard about us! Well, isn't that just peachy!" Rosalie hissed.

"So.." Theresa drew out the word as she inspected the back marble urn. Lifting the lid she sniffed at the contents, before contorting her face in disgust, and gingerly sitting the lid back down. She always had to be careful of her strength. "What. Is THAT?" she shook her head vigorously trying to clear the harsh scent from her nostrils.

"Duncan Hines Red Velvet Cake Mix." Rose smirked sheepishly.


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Thanks again to __Insanity is my second name__; I totally love you! Please review; I update faster too when I get reviews. *shrugs* just saying.._**

_Chapter Eight_

_So, is that what you call a getaway?  
Tell me what you got away with.  
Cause I've seen more spine in jellyfish.  
I've seen more guts in eleven-year-old kids.  
Have another drink and drive yourself home.  
I hope there's ice on all the roads.  
And you can think of me when you forget your seatbelt,  
and again when your head goes through the windshield._

_Michael David found himself sitting outside her home yet again; he couldn't believe she was gone. The large home was empty and black without any signs of life. How dare her; that dumb bitch. She didn't have the right to end her own life. She belonged to him; they were made for each other. A surge of pleasure ripped through him. It had been glorious that moment. Magnificent; it was his purpose; his calling. It was all he could take restraining himself from going back to that hotel; the throngs of police, and 'looky loos' all so shocked, so appalled. It was glorious._

_She dared take herself from him. He'd show her. He'd turn her perfect unblemished memory into a goddamn nightmare._

* * *

"Red velvet cake mix?" Theresa quirked a dark perfect eyebrow. Edward snickered behind her, and Alice chuckled a bit.

"You'd be surprised how much it actually resembles…human remains." Rose self-consciously tucked a stray hair behind her ear as she felt seven pairs of eyes boring holes in to her flesh.

"Not doubting you;" Theresa smiled. "You would know." Theresa caught Edward as he cocked his head to the side, gazing between Rose and herself. "Rose is the county coroner." Theresa explained lightly and she jerked a thumb at the older woman. Jasper seemed to close his eyes; attempting to deal with humans presence. Rose smiled forcefully; as she gazed down at Theresa's siting form. God; she'd miss her. The melodramatic hot mess that she was, the thought of never seeing the young, well young _looking_ woman tore into her heart. Reaching out a soft, slightly wrinkled hand she cupped Theresa's cool hard cheek. Tears welling in her eyes; her voice cracked.

"You heading out then?" she asked as tears threated to spill over.

"Yeah."She shrugged, placing a cold hand over Rose's warm one, giving it a gentle squeeze. The others seemed to fade away. The two women store at eachother; a silent understanding between them.

"You take care of yourself, kiddo." Rose patted their clasped hands with her left hand. "Where will you go?" That was it the flood gates burst open a big fat heavy tears streamed down her face. Oh the little bitch had wormed her way into her heart and the thought of life without her friend, closest confidant, and resident vampire seemed daunting.

"Theresa shrugged detangling their fingers. "Dunno yet." Panic flitted across her features as she looked to each of the gods and goddesses that stood behind her. The one with the bronze hair spoke first evenly as he held the brown haired ones hand.

"She's coming home." He said simply. Rose smiled but frowned as Theresa face contorted in a harsh scowl. She'd moved so fast in her seat that Rose didn't even see the movement as she glared at the...man named Edward. A low growl came from that tiny petite body, her heart raced. She'd never seen this side of her.

"I am not." Theresa hissed venomously. "If that's why you all came...Well; I guess you can go now."

"Theresa it may not be a bad-"Rose spoke but was promptly cut of as the hard glare flashed to her. Theresa's eyes were black, her tiny fists clenched tightly.

"Mind. Your. Own. Business." She ground out between clenched teeth.

"Honey; I only-"

"Shut up." She stalked towards her menacingly; the blackened eyes narrowed into tiny slits and bared her teeth a bit. Rose flinched as the ones Theresa had called Jasper and Alice wrapped their hands around Theresa's fore arms dragging her back. Rosalie snickered in the back earning a disappointed look from Emmett.

"Look; "she piped up. Flipping the silky blonde hair over her shoulder. "You're coming home wither you like it or not..." Theresa fought hard thrashing against Jasper and Alice's hold. The wave of calm that attempted to wash over her was quickly brushed aside as she turned her head to the side snarling at Jasper.

"Don't you try to _manipulate _ me into this." She growled. Rose had unintentionally taken a few steps back. She always was so fascinated by vampires, and of course Theresa. But the new side of Theresa that fought and snarled with black eyes. She didn't find so appealing. Alright; she was scared. She watched as Bella stood skirting her way around the small scuffle that was starting to take place.

"We'll handle this. You should go." Bella smiled sadly.

"I didn't mean- That is, I care so much." She shoulders trembled as she tried to finish her sentence.

"I know." Bella laid a firm hand on the shaking woman's shoulders. "We'll have her call you, when she's ...umm…feeling better." Rose swallowed hard, her eyes bouncing between Bella and the one they called Edward. Barely above a whisper. She spoke.

"Don't leave her alone…She's...She's...I worry about how much more…angry she can get."

"Don't talk about me like I can't hear you." Theresa snarled, ripping her arms from Alice and Jasper's grip and she took one last look at all of them and did the only thing she could do. She booked it into the woods.

She ran hard, trees whizzed past her, her feet pounding hard against the ground. She'd lost her high heels a while ago; they had just kind of flown from her feet. Dodging and weaving through the dense trees, she could hear them only a few paces behind.

"Come on Theresa, just give it up!" Edward called.

"This is silly!" Alice groaned. Her mind reeled. She'd never outrun all of them, and they seemed so intent of bringing her 'home'. Why? She couldn't help but wonder; she'd been gone close to fifty damn years why now? Esme… dead. The words buzzed in her head. OH HELL TO THE NO! Stopping abruptly she felt a small hard body slam into her a loud CRASH echoed through the dense wood. Rolling the two bodies looked at each other. Alice smirked. The others seemed to see the two and decided to hang back a bit. Theresa couldn't help but eye them wearily. Especially Rosalie, They had once been pretty close, but now Rosalie seemed cold and irate.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Theresa croaked; her eyes boring into Alice's as the laid side by side. Alice sighed and a sad look crossed her face, reaching out the little pixie touched Theresa's cheek.

"Someone has to rescue you. It might as well be us."

"From what?" Theresa's brow furrowed.

"Yourself."


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Thank you to __**Insanity is my second name**__ and __**Regin**__ for their wonderful reviews. I love you! Without further ado: ENJOY! Oh, and please review._

_Chapter Nine: The Pasts Past_

_The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

_1960:_

_It was a dewy slightly muggy afternoon. The kind where the moistness just kind of hangs in the air. Theresa tucked a long silky strand of hair behind her ear as she couldn't help but stare at the fallen leaf on the loosely packed forest floor. It was breathtaking. Her vision; it allowed her to see things she'd never noticed before. This in particular; she found herself staring at the tiny beaded droplets of dampness that clung to the leaf in awe. She nearly leapt out of her skin as a solid stony hand clamped down on her shoulder._

"_Almost done there, darlin'?" Jasper suppressed a laugh,as he watched her. She leapt from thing to thing that no doubt a human would have never noticed, and watched with the curiosity of a newborn. Her crimson eyes unblinking and steady. As entertaining as this particular newborn could be; they did have a lesson, a task at hand, and she was so easily distracted. Her beautiful angular features distorted in surprise, her slightly almond shaped eyes widened and her lips parted, as she store up at him._

"It's so-"

"_Beautiful, I know." Jasper laughed. Laughed heartily at the young woman who was squatted in the middle of the forest; her face mere inches from the dirty forest floor as she inspected the silly leaf. "Trust me, it'll lose its appeal in fifty years or so…Come on; Little One. Time's a wastin'."_

_Theresa ran as fast as she could at the lean honey blonde haired man. Her feet pounding hard and against the dirt, they crashed together solidly. Both hard stony bodies making a resounding crash that echoed through the dense wood. She could have sworn she'd heard some birds scatter. She tried to gain the upper hand; like he wanted, but she couldn't. She zipped behind him but was met by a smug smirk, blocking his hands as they attempted to grab her. Jumping a few feet back; she lowered with ease into a crouch hissing angrily, before lunging again, and in a tizzy of movements she didn't even register, she was on her back. In the dirt; Jasper hovering over her, kneeling on one knee, the other bent in a ninety degree angle; his strong hand holding her down in her middle, fingers splayed._

"_Never let your emotions get the best of you…It does you no good in battle, only makes you weaker." He said wisely. Theresa sat up; trying to pick some of the leaves from her hair._

"_I don't wanna fight.." she almost whined._

"_Oh now you're starting to sound like a tree huggin' hippie." He snickered. "Come on; it's getting late, Carlisle will be home from work soon." He didn't miss the surge of emotions that the simple name brought. Happiness, Giddy, but also there was a twinge of temptation. _

"_Oh come on; you just want some 'alone time' with Alice..." Theresa teased as they walked slowly; at an almost human pace._

"_It wouldn't hurt." He chuckled. "You've been takin up a lot of my time these days, little one." He didn't miss the change in the air. Shame. Guilt._

"_I'm sorry-"_

"_Don't be, darlin'. You need to be trained. Come on. I'll race ya back." Before she could blink Jasper shot ahead; leaving her in the dust. A small smile found its way to her lips. 'Not so fast, Old Man.' as she took off as fast as her feet would carry her. _

* * *

_Trudging in through the backdoor, she couldn't help but mumble about Jasper and his cheating. She couldn't prove it, but damn it, she knew when that sudden wave a lethargy past over her. It had to be him, not the mention; he grinned at her like the kid that got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. She kicked off the sneakers mostly out of habit. Esme would kill her if she tracked mud through the house. She could see Edward perched at the kitchen table; his nose in a book. It was good to know they could find some use for that particular piece of furniture. His cool topaz gaze met hers as she zipped down the hallway into the kitchen._

"_Oh, don't you just look stunning." He said smugly, a small smile on his lips. Immediately feeling his gaze, her hands flew to the crunchy leaves that were tangled in her hair._

"_Leave it!" Emmett's booming voice nearly shook the foundation as he bounded in from the sitting room. Swatting her hands away from her hair he smiled coyly. "It's hot." Rosalie a few paces behind, rolled her eyes dramatically and swatted her husband._

"_I'm sorry Theresa, He's a pig." Rosalie's scrutinizing gaze travelled over her form. "Alice went into the city to buy you a new wardrobe; but come on; I think I can find you something to wear." Following Rosalie wordlessly as they climbed the staircase, her breath caught in her throat as she entered the bedroom. It was beautiful, so Rosalie. Emmett couldn't have had much say, or maybe he didn't care? The walls were painted a dark Victorian rose color, a few gold framed paintings and photos were hung strategically. Light colored wood furniture scattered, and a large bed in the center, a beautiful bed. The same dusty rose color, floral print with flicks of gold thread that shimmered slightly. She hated to sit on it; everything just looked so...perfect._

"_Sit." Rosalie waved a hand dismissively as she flipped her gorgeous hair over her shoulder; and disappeared into the large walk in closet. She could hear her flipping through items a small hum coming from her lips.  
"So, how are you?" she peered around the corner of the doorframe._

"_Okay; I think." Theresa sighed, no, she wasn't okay. Not even close._

"_No, really. How are you? I know this… life. Well, it can be hard to adjust to." Rosalie sat down carefully on the edge of the bed; next to the young girl. She was confused, hurt. So relatable. Theresa's red eyes met with Rosalie's golden ones, venom started to well up in her eyes as her bottom lip quivered._

"_I just...don't fit in here."_

"_Oh that's not true; you're our sister now." Rosalie threw an arm around the trembling woman's shoulders pulling her against her bosom. "We love you. You are family." She started to sob uncontrollably._

"_Carlisle is making me do that stupid blood test." She hiccupped._

"_We've all had to do it. He just wants to see if you're able to restrain yourself." Rosalie hushed. Her strong hands rubbing soothing circles on the girls back. "You'll do fine,"_

"_OH, that is so damn hot!" Emmett boomed from the open door. Theresa's head jerked up meeting him with an annoyed gaze, as Rosalie unwound her arms from the young woman._

"_Emmett..." Rosalie hissed._

"_What, it is!" he laughed; leaning his bulky form against the door jam._

"_Well, you killed the mood now..." Theresa smirked, her eyes glittering mischievously. "I was just about to kiss her." Rosalie laughed as Theresa leaned in puckering her lips dramatically, and wiggling her eyebrows._

"_Ugh," he threw his arms up, stalking up to young Theresa peering down at her. "Promises, promises." He wagged his finger, chuckling. With a loud groan, Rosalie stood thrusting a few items into Theresa's lap. Amusement dancing in her eyes._

"_You two; two of a kind. I swear." She looped her arms around Emmett, kissing him passionately. "Meet us downstairs, when you're finished. Carlisle's waiting."_

* * *

_She took her time changing into the bellbottoms and billowy peasant blouse Rosalie had given her. Her much shorter frame lead to the bottoms of the pants pooling around her feet, and the blouse seemed to swallow her whole. She tried to ignore the hushed voices from down stairs, they did know she could hear them right? Duh! Padding over to the ornate gold full length mirror she took inventory. The unearthly pale skin, perfect angular features, pale pouty lips. She was pretty. The redness in her eyes had seemed to fade a bit, Thank God. The dark purple bruise like circles under her eyes though, were strange._

"_She doesn't want to do the stupid blood test!" Theresa jumped, hearing Rosalie's voice yell._

"_It's just to test her progress." Carlisle calm soft voice answered. Theresa ran to the door, listening._

"_She's scared. Wait a bit longer."_

"_We've all done it." Edward._

"_Dear, maybe we could wait a bit longer."Esme. Theresa couldn't help but snicker._

"_Stop forcing things on that poor girl!" Rosalie barked. She'd heard enough. Theresa closed her eyes and took a deep abet unneeded breath and opened. She appreciated Rosalie's protectiveness. But they were ganging up on Carlisle. No one gangs up on Carlisle. Pulling her dark hair in a long high ponytail she blurred down the stairs. Nearly bursting into chuckles as she stood in the dining room. Carlisle seated at the head of the long table, his hands clasped in front of him. Rosalie stood in the corned her arms crossed over her chest, her eyes glaring daggers at poor Carlisle. Theresa cleared her throat loudly, nearly fainting when Carlisle raised his golden eyes to hers. God, did he know what he was doing to her?_

"_I'm ready." Her voice shook, but she gave a forceful nod to Rosalie._

"_Are you sure?" he asked. His voice was like warm honey dripping down her spine, she had to admit, it settled somewhere down south, below her waist. She didn't miss the slightly disgusted groan Edward let out. _

"_Positive."_

* * *

_She sat in his study, the dark red walls and slightly creepy artwork that hung from the walls only added to the deep feeling of foreboding. This sucked, like a cheap prostitute. She was going to fail, she knew, he knew, what was the point? Easing herself back into the chair across from his dark cherry wood desk as he rummaged through his medical bag._

"_Take a deep breath, and close your eyes." He said softly. The door behind her shut with a click making her nearly jump out of her skin. A deep chuckle filled the room. "Do not be so skittish." Nothing…nothing…nothing… and then BAM! She smelt it. God, it smelt heavenly...divine, nectar of the Gods. The venom pooled in her mouth, as she fought for control. Her tiny hands griping the arms on the wooden chair, she squeezed hard feeling it crack and splinter under her hard grasp. A deep feral growl came from deep somewhere inside her being as she lunged across the desk. Her pitch black menacing eyes meeting the warm butterscotch. Carlisle's' arms wrapped tightly around her waist; hauling her to him._

"_Fight it." He whispered, holding her tightly as she scratched and clawed trying to get to the bloody piece of cloth that had dropped to the floor in front of her. Kicking and screaming, trashing wildly in his grasp. She hissed, moaned, growled._

_Edward burst through the door, his features etched with a mixture of worry and amusement. His eyes widened as he store at Carlisle tall form hugging the much smaller form of Theresa, from behind._

"_Burn it." Carlisle hissed. As he tried to maintain control, she was so feral, crazed. It was both saddening and somewhere deep within…erotic? _

"_Keep your thoughts to yourself." Edward hissed slamming the door. She fought to follow, hauling her against him. Hard. He lowered his mouth to her ear, breathing in her sweet, delicious smell._

"_Please, Theresa…stop." His voice pleading. She stilled a bit, her body ridged against him, as her black gaze travelled down to his arms clasped around her. A strangled sob came from her, as she ripped herself away from him, stalking to the far corner of the study; sliding down the wall she pulled her knees against her chest. Her body wracked with tears that she'd never be able to shed._

"_Oh my ...God..." She cried heavily. "I'm a monster." _


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: Thank You so much for all the new follows! So excited! Thank you to Insanity is my second name; and F4nn1 for the lovely reviews! Love you!_**

**_Chapter Ten: Coming Home_**

Theresa store wordlessly out the window of Emmett's large Jeep. I was so big; just like him. How fitting. The soft pitter patter of the raindrops would have lulled her to sleep. That was if she could sleep. Oh what she would give for a small nap. A break from the overactive ramblings of her brain. Was this a good idea? No. She knew it wasn't. All it took was a few cryptic words from Alice and some gentle easing from the others and she found herselfthrust back into the mix of this delusional 'family . Her heart hurt. She didn't know it even could anymore.

What would it be like to see him again? Would she hit him? Yell for hours? Of course not, deep in the far reaches of her mind she knew he didn't deserve that.  
She had been the one that fell in love...She crossed that line...She had been to coward to even actually handle her business. No, she shook her head. It was easier this way,  
to blame him. To hate him. Hell; it was his fault. He made her fall in love with him.  
He had been the one who caused all of this.

"Tree, are you alright back there?" Emmett's voice tore her back to reality.

"Of course she isn't." Edward snapped irritably. Theresa smirked a bit; poor Edward. He was being forced to listen to every little ponder of her overactive mind.

"You know; you can't blame him." Edward turned in the front seat to glance back at Bella and herself seating the bench seat of the back. "He never knew...still has absolutely no idea." Theresa snickered loudly.

"Easy for you to say... she muttered, turning her attention back out the window.

"Edward told me you were in love with Carlisle. Bella s soft voice spoke; trying to make innocent conversation. The Jeep swerved a bit and screeched to a halt.

"WHAT?" Emmett roared to life. Whipping around in his seat he fixed Theresa with a strange look she couldn't place. Was he angry? What was that? God; where was Jasper when she needed him. Shame washed over her in waves, her eyes downcast as she store at her clasped hands in her lap. God; why did she agree to this?  
She could get out right now; run and never look back. She'd done it once.

"I'm sorry; I thought everyone knew... Bella's voice pleaded her eyes snapping between her husband, who looked a bit disappointed and Theresa. "I had no idea."

"You're in love with Carlisle?" Emmett spoke dangerously soft. She could feel his gaze searing her. Taking a deep breath Theresa opened her mouth but nothing came out.  
Opening and closing it like a fish; she managed to make a strangled choke. "Well?" his voice raised a bit.

"Lay off." Edward jumped in laying a hand on Emmett's large shoulder.

"No man, no way... he shook his head violently. That was it; she couldn t do this. The shame and judgment was enough to swallow her whole.  
A shaking hand grabbed the handle flinging the door open as she jumped out. Leaning heavily against the Jeep, her head cradled in her palms she tried to collect herself. God damn it! She knew this was bad idea. She was such an idiot. She ruined everything; she was like fucking poison.  
Tears welled up as she didn't notice the others climbing out of their cars. Her head still cradled in her hands as she slid down, coming to rest on the dirty asphalt.

"What did you do?!" Alice's normally chipper voice; howled loudly. As she stalked over to Emmett giving him a hard shove.  
Jasper hissed loudly standing protectively behind his wife; looking murderous. "You're ruining everything!" The pixie screeched.  
Rosalie inserted herself between the two, her stance wide and looming.

"Back off." She hissed.

"Did you know she's in love with Carlisle?" he sounded frantic and confused, his large arms crossed over his chest; brooding.

"YES!" Alice; Jasper and Edward all yelled at the same time. Rosalie's face contorted in confusion; before she glanced from Emmett to the others to the huddled figure; who was in the middle of a nervous breakdown; sitting on the asphalt, clutching her head between her hands muttering to herself incoherently.

"Well; isn't this great...I'm the last to know; as always." Emmett brooded. "So that s why you ran off?" He yelled over them towards the rocking figure.  
"You couldn't just woman up about it right?" He shoved past them, stalking over to her. His large hands gripped her biceps tugging her from the ground. "Do you have idea how worried Rose and I were?!" he hissed his face inches from hers, as he shook her a little. "Do you even care?" he roared. It all happened so fast Jasper had shoved Emmett hard away from the smaller woman, his scarred hand wrapping around Emmett's neck as he slammed Emmett to the ground with a shuttering crash. Rosalie made to rush forward; but Alice's small hand grabbed her.

"This has to happen, please...let it."

"Don't downplay why she left. Jasper roared angrily as the others watched in a mixture of horror and awe. Theresa wrapped her thin small arms around herself. Seeking some kind of comfort in herself, as her gold eyes store ahead wide in horror. "I FELT IT!" Jasper let go of Emmett stalking, he paced like a caged animal."I felt every bit of it." his voice said again barely above a whisper, as his eyes met Theresa's. "I've never blamed you for leaving...  
I felt it...I don't know how you stuck it out for as long as you did." Alice had tears in her eyes as she crept over; wrapping her arms around the younger woman, pulling her hard against her body. Theresa sighed;  
hiding her face in shame in the crook of Alice s neck, her body trembling.

"Oh come on!" Emmett threw his hands in the air, "It couldn't have been that bad...so you love someone who's in love with someone else, big deal!" Rosalie shook her head; she loved him, but God. He was such a typical male.

"Emmett-"

"FUCK YOU!" Theresa roared. She ripped herself from Alice's embraced her hands firmly on her hips, her eyes flashing to black. "You have no idea what you're even talking about... she hissed venomously. Her high heel clad feet clicking as she took an angry step forward.  
"Do you know how much it killed me to leave?! It ripped what was left of my heart out! She screamed. Tears glittering in her fierce eyes. Her voice cracking near hysterics.  
"You have no idea what that felt like! How would you feel? Hmmm" She tilted her head to the side as she closed the distance between them. "If Rosalie; someone you love so much it hurts! Didn't love you? Kissed someone else in front of you? Loved someone else? MADE LOVE TO SOMEONE ELSE!?"

"I would fight for her!"

"Right;" she muttered bitterly.

"If you truly love someone you fight for them... Emmett's eyes bore into hers. You don't just leave your family...We worried about you, searched for you. We loved you. Rosalie...you ripped Rosalie's heart out." he said softly his large arms crossed over his chest as he looked down at the shorter woman. Guilt washed over him as his 'sister' stood there trembling with anger; and hurt. "You don't just leave...without even saying goodbye." he added softly, as he took a step and laid a large hand on her shoulder.

"Fight for it?" Theresa tossed her head back and laughed bitterly. "And destroy a family in the process?"

"Come on." Edward spoke fiercely stepping between them. He laid a hand on the small of Theresa's back giving her a gentle shove towards Alice s car. "I need to speak with my brother; you should ride with Alice and Jasper."

* * *

Carlisle Cullen sat at his desk his eyes boring into the text of the chart he'd been studying, a young woman. Twenty two. She had just been diagnosed with Huntington's.  
God; he'd tried to make the most of his life; help people. Heal them. But he'd lost so much. Esme, was gone; and her, she was long gone.  
He should've never turned her. It was too much of a temptation. She was beautiful, and smart, funny. Alluring. He loved Esme...but God; if he was being honest; he didn't know what he'd felt for the young woman who could so easily rip his heart out.  
She'd left without a word. A goodbye, nothing. He would have given her anything; done anything for her. If she asked him for the moon; by God he'd move hell to get it for her.

Then she was gone. God; it had been almost fifty years but it felt like yesterday; and now Esme, his wife; his lover dead. Nothing but a pile of ash.

He heard the door close followed by the soft voices of his family; they must be home from their little excursion as Alice had called it.  
Fixing his disheveled hair and straightening his shirt; he descended down the stairs to welcome his family home, but stopped short.

Blinking wildly. He closed his eyes for a second.  
One. Two. Three. Open.

Standing awkwardly in the doorframe, was a petite woman no taller than 4'11'. Her dark coffee brown hair hanging loosely around her hips.  
She was breath taking. Her slender toned legs clad in black tight leggings, and shiny tall black pumps. A loose, long but still figure hugging grey blouse, low cut showing off her small bust. She shifted awkwardly, running a small hand through her silky tresses.

Golden eyes rose to meet his, as a breathy gasp left her full pouty lips.

"Theresa..."

* * *

**_A/N: Please review! So what do you think? How will Theresa react to Carlisle; How will Carlisle react to Theresa? and what about Michael David, will he just go about his business or is he going to worm himself into making Theresa s life hell? I, of course, have these answers but I want to hear for you!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long; truth be told, I've rewrote this encounter a million times. I needed it to be just right, and it just wasn't happening for a bit. But I cracked the whip a bit and here we are. I want to thank __**Insanity is my second name**__: hopefully I didn't make you wait too long! and __**The Yoshinator**__ for their kind reviews! _

_Chapter Eleven: Always (pt. One)_

_Let's go back to the start  
Like it used to be  
Before you fell apart  
And you blamed it on me  
Back when you were my friend  
Do you remember back then?_

* * *

Standing in the door Theresa's gaze darted around the sprawling foyer. Their 'new' home was lovely; breathtaking even. The large glass panels, giving an excellent view of the forest. The wall to wall light colored hardwood; clean and impeccable. Craning her head around the corner to catch a brief glimpse of the kitchen from her deep rooted spot in the doorway, leaning her shoulder heavily against the frame. He was all around her. His scent.

"Hey, you just gonna stand there all day?" Emmett grumbled brushing past her, bumping himself very deliberately into her much smaller person. Theresa screwed her eyes shut taking a deep unneeded breath. Eyes shut tightly she relished the darkness for a moment. What was she doing here? She asked herself for the umpteenth time today. This was, and is a mistake.

"Theresa." Her eyes shot open, her head jerking up almost violently as the two sets of butterscotch eyes met. Blinking slowly; almost to be sure of what was standing before her? She fantasied of this moment for fifty years, different outcomes of course. The first few years of solitude she dreamt of Carlisle finding her; confessing a deep undying passion, but soon that fantasy changed over the years ending in a much darker dream. One ending in her ripping the vampire limb from limb. As he stood before her though she stood; rooted in one spot unmoving; with nothing to say. Her mouth unable form any words.  
She could not help but let her eyes roam him; he looked like hell. His always pristine, slicked back hair was tousled and slightly askew. She assumed from running his hands through it. A once crisp button down shirt, wrinkled and a bit untucked. Esme. She reminded herself. She almost felt pity for him; he had loved her so much. But that same revelation, a stab in her chest. Opening her mouth to say something, anything. She was shocked a pair of strong muscled arms, wrapped her in a tight embrace, a mocking scent surrounding her. A familiar one; spicy and musky, one that fifty years ago could've easily brought a young childish vampire to her knees.

"I am so relieved to know you live." His words spoken into the dark coffee colored hair. His breath sending shivers down her spine. "That you're alright." Swallowing the lump in her throat, she cleared her throat.

"I heard about Esme." She stood awkwardly in his embrace, his arms engulfing her form as her arms hung limply at her sides. Her body ridged and on edge. "I'm very sorry for you loss." Her tongue heavy and dry as it stuck to the roof of her mouth, and she nearly choked on the words as they passed her lips. Only his embrace tightened; if she had been human he surely would have crushed her. His body trembling, she tensed as he lowered his head to her shoulder; quite the awkward position seeing as her was almost a foot taller. Tearless sobs wracking the mans body as he held her tightly; like a life raft. Tensely she slowly; shyly brought a single hand up to rub the small of his back. Venom pooling in her eyes. _ Goddamn you._ She berated herself for weakness, but the crying, the dishelvedness of him it was more than she could handle.

"She left me." The mumbled trembling words spoken into her thick mass of hair were garbled; if it wasn't for her sensitive hearing she would have missed it.

"She didn't leave; she was murdered." Theresa words soft and a little cold. Pulling back from him; her hands griped the strong hardness of his biceps, holding him at an arm's length, their eyes connected as she felt as if she been kicked. Stabbed; any amount of pain seemed to pale in comparison to what coursed through her dead veins.

"Right." He said matter of factly; strangely composed all of a sudden, strangely calm. "You left." His steady large hand reached up slowly cupping her cheek. His thumb brushing against the apple of it. "But you came back." The words barely above a whisper. Theresa closed her eyes at the soft caress of his thumb; how many times had she wished for this? How many dreamless sleepless nights had she laid awake thinking; of this. Wrenching her eyes open, she all but ripped her face away. Her hands letting go of him as if he'd burned her. He was lonely, delusional, hoping for someone to fill that void. But goddamn it; fifty years ago she would have gladly accepted. Fifty years ago she was willing to be his mistress if the opportunity had ever arisen...but No. Things change; people change, and she'd be damned before she'd be anyone's _replacement_, she wasn't willing to do it. Not even for _him._

"Theresa." His voice was soft and pained, turning her back to him she store ahead out one of those large glass panels. Wrapping her arms around herself, as her gaze turned hard, and frown etched into her features. "I'm sorry; I never thought you would hate me so for changing you. I jus-"Whirling around, her eyes narrowed and fists clenched. Her pouty lips formed a thin hard line as a low deep growl came from within her chest.

"Is that what you think this is?" she hissed venomously. "That's why I left? That I hate you for what I am?" Taking a deep hard breath, as she bared her teeth about to speak.

"Theresa… Oh shit." Emmett halted mid-stride, his eyes bouncing from Carlisle stoic form, arms crossed gazing intently at Theresa as if she was some puzzle that needed solving, and Theresa's small but visibly unmistakably livid form. Her head snapped to him, her gaze pitch black, fists clenching and unclenching and a low growl. "Jeez, sooorrry." Emmett held his hands up, surprised and wide eyed. "Bella says your friend Rose is on the phone and that it's important."

_Let's go back to the start  
Like it used to be  
Before your broken heart  
And your hatred for me  
Back when all this began_

* * *

A/n: Alright; so how did we think this went? What you expected? Not what you expected? Is there something else you were hoping to see? Part Two should be posted shortly as I'm writing it now. A bit of a sneak peek: Michael David will be showing back up, and he hasn't been a very good boy. 'Always' is a wonderful song by Dope which I think describes Theresa and Carlisle very well at this point.


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: WARNING: This chapter contains some intense and graphic talk concerning the murders. Its' only talk, but I suggest if you think you maybe disturbed to pass it up or skim through..._**

_Chapter Twelve: Always (pt. Two.)_

_Is there any wonder I'm not right  
Where do we go now  
where do we go now  
Is there any wonder you wont fight  
Where do we go now  
where do we go now  
Have there been to many wrongs to right  
I'd say goodbye but_

_Always is in your eyes_  
_In all ways I realize_  
_That always is you and I_  
_Always_

* * *

_Michael David scratched nervously at the back of his neck. His clammy hand gripping the vinyl steering wheel. Sticky. The partion behind down, the young couple held each other; giggling excitedly. The young muscular jock type with short cropped black hair held the small voluptuous brunette. Her wide doe eyes staring at the twinkling led lights that edged the ceiling._

"_Baby, you're a shoo in." the boy soothed rubbing the bright teal fabric that covered her thigh. Michael's teeth tore at the flesh inside his mouth, as he watched the boy rubbing his vile hands all over her. Disgusting. "You'll get prom queen; she doesn't stand a chance." Michael tried to ignore the cheap polyester suit jacket as it chaffed his neck. Focus; he berated himself. Focus. We can do this._

_The boy's lips touched hers in a rough passionate, but sloppy kiss as the girl tried to crane her neck away a little, glancing out the tinted windows. "Does he now where he's going? We should've been there by now?"  
_

"_Excuse me sir;" he glanced out the window I think you're going the wrong way." Michael's lips turned up, his eyes meeting those of the young ladies in the rearview mirror. Pressing the button the boy howled angrily as the bulletproof glass partion shot up, and the automatic locks clicked. Trapping them. _

"_HEY! Where are we going?!" fists pounded against the glass, as Michael hummed softly to himself. The smile tugging wider. Oh yes; this would be a night to remember._

* * *

There was a joke amongst the police officers of the Erie Police Department, that in spite of the lousy climate; and the intense smell of formaldehyde – nothing could inspire a lead like the morgue. Like they say: 'It's where the bodies are.' Rosemarie Collins' sucked down her third large cup of coffee from the Styrofoam gas station cup. Behind thick black plastic rimmed glasses; her green crow-feeted eyes skimmed over her paperwork. There isn't much to say about 'Rose' Collin aside from the fact that she is brilliant, totally accomplished-and completely lost.  
She missed her. Theresa, that was. She wasn't sure she would miss that surly attitude, the sarcasm and dry, morbid sense of humor. But she did. It sucked; she had been sucked into the beautiful vampires' orbit and the POOF! In a matter of days she was gone...without a trace or a phone call…nothing. They said she'd call…but she hadn't.  
Roses' head jerked up at the sound of the heavy automatic doors, as Raleigh and some young doe eyed, ginger haired rookie ushered in. Det. Christopher Raleigh had been working homicides longer than Rose had even been practicing. The first thing you noticed bout Raleigh was that he was carrying about 75 pounds he didn't need.  
"I'm in shape." The older man would joke, as he chewed on a Krispy Kreme "Round's a shape." As she rounded her desk, she flashed the pair of men a tired, yet satisfied smile. She'd been working the bodies through the night and was running purely on caffeine and No-Doze. She was slightly taken aback when Raleigh introduced the boy at his side as Officer 'Menendez'. She offered the boy a weary smile and a nod.

"I've been expecting you. " Rose smiled at the gray haired man, draining what cold coffee was left at the bottom of the cup. "I called your office three hours ago."

"You know me, Rosie." He chuckled running a chubby hand over the bald spot that sat nestled in the middle of his head, surrounded by short, trimmed gray hair. "Kickin' ass, takin names, busting perps…giving the Amish a hard time." He flashed a jolly smile.

"Oh yeah, you know those Amish; always getting into trouble." Rose rolled her eyes as she tossed the empty cup into the waste basket at the end of her desk. "I finished the preliminaries a few hours ago. You wanna see the bodies?" Raleigh's jolly jowled smile fell, and he just nodded.

"Just be prepared; these two aren't exactly a snapshot out of the yearbook."

Rose had been having closer encounters with the dead for the better part of twenty years. She could say she'd just about seen it all. But each time she walked into that room; the cold refrigerated room where bodies were stored, she cringed. The sight of the two mutilated teenagers side by side. They were on gurneys. Their faces frozen in the horrifying moment of their deaths. Ugh, with a shake of her head it sent a wave of revulsion through her body. All eyes seemed to rest on the young girl; Melissa Grouge. Yesterday; when they'd wheeled her in, in her beautiful prom gown she'd seemed tragically beautiful and tranquil. But now, after being locked away in her office for hours, she gazed upon her with fresh eyes. Now in her slashed up, unhidable nakedness. She was the picture of morbid horror.  
Both men turned away. The young man ran for the corner, hovering over a trashcan. Rose shot the boy a sympathic look, as she pushed her glasses higher up her nose. "I've been doing this job twenty years." She whispered. "And with this one, I wanted to look away." She picked up the manila file folder on the examination table across from the teenage boy. Kyle Holmes. Uncapping the cheap blue pen she used it to point to the raw, gaping wound on the left side of Kyle's chest. "She was stabbed in the right ventricle, rupturing the AV node…technically he arrested."

"He died of a heart attack!?" the ginger haired rookie said incredulously. Rose shook her head, snapping on a pair of green latex gloves.

"Electromechanical desolation. Just a fancy term for what happens when you get stabbed in the heart."

"Anything about the weapon?" Raleigh spoke up.

"As far as I can tell standard, straight-edge blade. Nothing to special about it. One thing I can give you: our attacker is medium height: five seven to five ten, and right handed based on the angle of impact. See." Using her gloved fingers she poked around the wound. "The entry is angled slightly upward, Kyle is six foot. Melissa, who is five, five by the way, is angled slightly downward." Raleigh nodded pensively as he stepped closer to the gurney, inspecting the boys arms and hands for any cuts or scratches.  
"Any signs of a struggle?"

"Couldn't. The poor boy was scared out of his mind." Rose pursed her lips as Raleigh shook his head, staring down at the boys face. Rose shook her head holding her hand out. "No, that's not what I mean." Using the other hand, she gripped the pen tightly, enunciating each word as she spoke. "The lab boys, they ran the fluid from the carpet beneath the body." Walking back to the metal table, she held up a small clear vial of cloudy liquid. "Urine….the poor kid pissed his pants."

"Poor kid..." Raleigh shook his head.

"Since it isn't relevant to the case..." Rose started as she tugged the white linen sheet over the boy's face. She tossed the vial into the red biohazard bin. "I figure that's one thing we can keep to ourselves." She sighed heavily.  
"Unfortunately," she sighed, removing her glasses to message the bridge of her nose. "Things didn't go nearly as quickly for Miss. Melissa over here." Rose said somberly as she led the men to the second gurney. "Maybe she surprised him. There are marks on her hands and wrists that indicate a struggle. Here." Using the tip of her pen she pointed to the large angry welts that covered the girl's wrist. "I tried to lift some tissue from her nails, but we'll see if anything comes back. Anyway, the first wound is here..." she pointed out. "In the upper abdomen, it ripped through the lungs. With time given the sheer amount of blood loss she might have died from that." She pointed to a second and third ugly, gaping incision under her left breast. Raleigh couldn't help but notice it was similar to the boys. "Her pericardium was so full of blood you could've wrung it out like a wet dish rag."

"You're getting all doctory on me, Rosie. English." Raleigh said.

"It's a membrane that surrounds the heart. Blood collected in this space and compressed the muscle so that it couldn't get any blood on the return. Basically it strangled itself." The thought of the sixteen year old girls heart choking on its' own blood was enough to send shivers down even the veteran detectives spine. Raleigh brushed his personal feelings of horror aside, hovering over the corpse. Studying her wounds.

"It's almost like he wanted to duplicate the wounds." The rookie broke his silence as he stared down at the corpse with wide horrified eyes and a hand firmly planted over his mouth.

"I actually, thought of that." Rose said, capping her pen. "Straight line to the heart, he knew that. I think he planned this." Rose said quietly as she tore the gloves from her hands, almost violently throwing them in the trash can, the lid snapping shut with a loud clang. She watched hesitantly, as Raleigh's Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly.

"You know I have to ask: was she sexually molested?" Rose tried to ignore the horrified look that past over the rookies face.  
"There are some clear signs of post mortem penetrate-"

"This is fuckin' sick!" Menendez burst, outrage coloring his face. Trying her best to keep her own feeling of disgust at bay. She busied herself pulling the sheet over the girl. "I completely concur."

"She was raped?" Raleigh said softly, shaking his head. He was getting to old for this shit. Rose spun around holding up a finger.

"IF- If she was raped. She got a really bad deal. The vaginal cavity was as wide as I've ever seen… Honestly, I don't think we are even talking about penile entry at all."

"Blunt instrument?"

"Certainly wide enough, but I found tiny abrasions that would be consistent with a ring..." she swallowed. "I think we are talking about a fist." She closed her eyes. The loud sound of the automatic doors made her eyes snap open.

"No offense..." Menendez called over his shoulder. "But I fuckin' quit."

A/N: I'm sorry I have been absent for sooooo long! I had a lot of personal stuff going on. I moved. Yay! But it took me forever to get myself and my family settled. But I am back in action, so get ready!


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: I'm back! Thanks to __**Desi Pari Always **__for the Review. Can you really tell? Yes I love CSI, and BCIS and those types of shows! No, I never went to med school. I actually was never a great student when I was in school. Lol. I did do a lot of research for the morgue/murder scenes, and I'm really flattered that you noticed! I figured since this is the first thriller type story I'm doing, go big or go home! Lol._

* * *

_Chapter Twelve: Jar of Hearts_

Theresa clutched the small piece of plastic to her ear. As she pulled her hair into a messy bun, and sighed resting her head between her palms. She felt horrible. Rose had a bad day, a very bad day. She was unbelievably upset about her two teenaged 'patients'. Theresa did the only thing she could, listen. She listened as Rose went on and on about their lives being taken away far too soon, all the possibilities of what could have been for them. Her words started to slur a bit into the conversation. Drinking, Rose was drinking. Theresa had long thought that Rose might have a problem. She wasn't a drunk by any means, but alcohol was a definite crutch. Oh god, she had her own problems, and now she was worried.

"Is everything okay?" Bella's musical voice called. Theresa sighed holding up a hand and shaking it. "Eh, so-so." Pulling out a chair Bella sat gracefully across from Theresa, clasping her hands together. Theresa's gaze traveled out the window to see Reneesme and the wolf boy horsing around outside. A soft smile found its way onto her lips.

"What was it like?" Theresa asked, her gold wide eyes peering curiously at the little girl.

"Being pregnant?" Bella arched a brow. "Oh you know, all the cliché's carrying a watermelon; walking like a duck and those were the easiest parts..." Bella smiled her eyes fixed on the child playing outside as Jacob picked her up spinning her. Her little head tossed back, giggling in delight. "Did you want children? When you were human?"

"I didn't quite get that far…I suppose." Theresa sighed, running her fingers through her dark hair. Twirling a lock absentmindly around her finger. "I got sick when I was very young, so I never thought about children much…I don't think I would have been a good mother." She cracked the ghost of a smile.

"Why not?"

"Oh, surly attitude, selfish outlook and stubborn as a mule don't usually make for great parenting." Bella smiled sadly taking the older vampires hands. Her eyes drifting into the den where Carlisle, Edward, Alice and Emmett seemed to be talking animatedly. The two women made the conscious effort and choice not to listen to what was being said.

"For what it's worth; I think you would have been a great mother." Theresa nodded slowly, truly touched by the words. As Bella straightened, letting go of her hands, a happy smile on her face. "So what was Carlisle like back then…?" Theresa sucked in a deep unneeded breath.

"Oh not much different than he is now, I suppose. I haven't seen him in…Well; it's been a long time." Theresa chose her words carefully, her brow furrowed. "But I would guess he hasn't changed much. He was caring, kind….handsome," she chuckled. "Breaking hearts wherever he went."

"Like yours..." Bella said softly.

"No, I realize now. I broke my own heart. I set myself up for that." Her head jerked up as Jasper slammed the back door striding in, looking pleased with himself. Handsome as always his hair was slicked down.

"Hello, little one." He bent down placing a small peck on Theresa's temple. "I guess I shouldn't call you that anymore though." He gaze flickered to Bella.

"I guess not. Theresa smirked. As Jasper laid out a few items on the table. A few IDs and other documents. Her fingers pulled an ID closer. _ Theresa Whitlock._

"So darlin' would you prefer to be a Whitlock and McCarty or a Cullen?" Lips pressed together, she fingered the ID in her hand tentatively. Not looking away, as the others strode in. All curious. Carlisle hung back, seemingly out of place in this conversation.

"Jasper!" Bella sighed, laying her head in her hands. "Please tell me you didn't give poor Jenks a heart attack."

"I get what I need, and I use want means I see fit." He answered, with a bit of an air of arrogance.

"Come on!" Emmett huffed. "No one ever uses McCarty; Theresa McCarty sounds nice."

"I think Theresa Bridgett Whitlock; has a certain ring to it." Edward said thoughtfully. "We never use Whitlock either." He pointed out.

"McCarty's are better than Whitlock's any day!" Emmett sneered at his brother. Jasper hissed grabbing the burly vampire in a headlock. The two tussling into the den, the sounds of cracking drywall and a vase smashing to the ground not far after them.

"Don't feel pressured," Alice said softly laying a hand on Theresa's shoulder. "It's just a name. You'll have to change it again." Theresa smiled softly still holding the Whitlock ID. Her finger tracing over her picture, eighteen. Jasper had made her eighteen. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear she smiled up at the others in the doorway.

"I think Edwards right;" He smiled, knowingly. "Theresa Whitlock does have a certain…ring to it." The tussling stopped for a moment as Jasper's yell of triumph could be heard, followed by another loud smash. Alice shook her head.

"BOYS!" she screeched, gone as quickly as she appeared.

"Theresa Whitlock is a fine name…"All heads whipped to see Carlisle, leaning against the doorframe a small smile on his lips.

* * *

Theresa had settled into 'her' room. Her vampire speed making quick work of the few boxes she had brought with her. The deep purple walls, and large 'Queen Anne 'style bed were very her. She assumed it was Alice's doing, maybe even Rosalie's. The Cullen's had long gone their separate ways; Edward Bella and the little sprite of a girl, Reenesme going to their own home. Which apparently was on the property. Ever thoughtful, Edward and Bella had pulled her aside, far aside taking her to hunt. Out of ear shot; the two offered to open their home to her. Spouting that making her uncomfortable was not their purpose in 'bringing her home'. She had sighed thoughtfully, did she want to leave, stay with the small family? Would it actually do any good? No. thankfully she'd embraced Edward, who stiffed before awkwardly patting the smaller vampires back.  
Theresa sat in her room, perched awkwardly on her chair. One leg on the seat, while the other dangled down to the floor, she laid her chin against her knee. Long thin finger teetering over the keys of Edwards's old piano. One chord at a time, she glanced at the pen and paper on top.  
"_No I can't take one more step towards you, cause all that's waiting is regret."_ Her pen scribbled furiously over the page. Her left hand still idling over the keys. "I_ lost the love I loved the most…I've learned to live half a life, and now you want me one more time..."_

"That is beautiful." Theresa jumped, her hands slamming down on the keys, a jumbled mess of noise coming from the piano. Theresa's eyes the met familiar tawny ones of Carlisle.

"Thank you." She sputtered.

"How do you plan to release it? Seeing as how you are dead." He asked. Taking slow steps into her room, he stuffed his hands awkwardly in the pockets of his black trousers_._ She chuckled. Turning away from him pretending to fixated on organizing the mess of papers.

"Everything becomes much more valuable once they think your dead." She mumbled bitterly. Shuffling the pages, she paused as a pale hand reached around her, tugging them lightly from her. She swallowed the lump that had taken up residence in her throat.

"We never did get to finish our conversation." Carlisle said as he laid the pages in a nice neat stack on top of the piano. Quirking a dark eyebrow. "Oh?" Theresa scoffed. "Because I thought we did."

"I cannot imagine what I've done to offend you so terribly." Carlisle's voice sad, and mournful. It stabbed her deeply in the heart. What made all the more painful was knowing that she had made him feel that way. She flinched as two strong hands landed on her shoulders. He frowned. "See, just me simply touching you…you act as if you hate me."Abruptly Theresa stood, pulling herself from his grasp. Blurring to the window she gaze out into the pitch black night.

"I never said I hated you" She said simply.

"But you act accordingly." She didn't bother to look over her shoulder.

"I don't hate you."

"Then why act so coldly?" she sighed. He wouldn't let this go. Carlisle Cullen had the patience of a saint; but also a bit of a stubborn streak. He could, and probably would prod her all night. Why had she come here again?

"I am not cold…Well, aside from the obvious." She cracked a ghost of a smile, her dull transparent reflection shining on the glass pane.

"If I had thought for a moment, that you would hate this life...hate me for giving you this life." She balled her fists her temper rising a bit. Carlisle was a smart man, brilliant even. Had he really not been able to put the pieces together? Maybe he just didn't want to.

"Christ, Carlisle!" She huffed. Whirling quickly around she narrowed her eyes. "This has nothing to do with my…vampirism…nothing!"

"It has-"

"It has to? Does it?" she hissed, her eyes darkening in anger. She took slow predatory steps towards the vampire before her. "It couldn't be something more…emotional? No never!" Carlisle eyes widened as her hand reached out ,without warning slapping him across his cheek. Their stony flesh making a loud crack! "For a three hundred –something year old man you are so dense!" Still whirling from her sudden attack, Carlisle blinked rapidly, reaching up he tentatively touched his cheek. Theresa was not prone to outbursts, and had never been so...aggressive.

"I'm sorry; I thought we could be a family…that you would be another addit-"She recoiled, as if he slapped her right back.

"This is so sick!" She fumed as she advanced, as if she might attack again. Not looking particularly intimidating in her plaid flannel pajama bottom and black tank top. "You want me to be your child like them… is that what you want from me? To stay here, and pretend to be your _daughter_ for an eternity?" She seethed, her hand rearing back. Carlisle caught her wrists in a vice grip. His eyes boring down at the much smaller woman. Theresa closed her eyes, taking a deep cleansing breath, and when she opened Carlisle noticed a sense of mourning in them. "I'm sorry. I just can't do that. I can't be that for you."

"And why not?" He asked once more. Releasing one of her wrists, his hand reached to cup her cheek, tracing his fingers across her jawline igniting small fires as they went. Theresa felt a knot in her belly tighten, her lips parting and her eyes closing as she leaned into his touch. She felt his vice like grip lessen on her other wrist, his large hand traveling up her arm, to cup her elbow. Her mind blurred, all reason drifting off somewhere else. Her heart would surely being beating wildly, if it could. Pulling her to him, their bodies crushed together as he wrapped her in his arms, her head lying on his chest as he rested his chin atop her coffee colored hair. "Theresa, you are very special to me. You always have been I would not have brought you to this family otherwise." The words stung. They were heartfelt, they should have been reassuring. That is how he meant them to be. But realization hit Theresa full force; bringing her back to reality. He still didn't get it. What she was trying to say, trying desperately to tell him. Why couldn't she say the words? Was it pride, shame, or was she simply just too pig-headed? Wrenching herself from his embrace. Her eyes were narrowed in a hateful glare.

"I can't do this..." She said simply as she ran from the room, leaving Carlisle awkwardly standing in the middle of her room. Alone.


End file.
